Point of View
by black blade1
Summary: Draco is due to start his sixth year at Hogwarts with two tasks from the Dark Lord over his head. One to find a certain cupboard and the other to become a murderer. That is just the start of his problems when he starts to see his life and Harry Potter in a different light. AU Year 6. Slash DM/HP
1. Chapter 1

Draco is due to start his sixth year at Hogwarts with two tasks from the Dark Lord over his head. One to find a certain cupboard and the other to become a murderer. That is just the start of his problems when he starts to see his life and Harry Potter in a different light. AU Year 6. Slash DM/HP

A/N: This story is a little out of my comfort zone and not just with the pairing (normally ship Harry/Severus). This is from a different character point of view that I found difficult at times. Hope you enjoy.

This story starts at the start of year Six and takes in the events up to Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix only.

xXx

Draco was dragging his feet as he made his way down the hallway in Malfoy manor. He wouldn't say he was being childish, even if his father would see it that way, he just didn't want to hurry to where he had to be. He paused outside of his father's office before knocking.

"Enter."

Draco hesitated before he opened the door and stepped into the room. There would have been a time when that hesitation wasn't there. That time had passed as he schooled his face carefully. He blanked his thoughts, as his godfather had taught him, and faced his father and his guest.

"You called, father?" Draco questioned softly.

"Yes," Lucius answered with a smile. "Our Lord wanted to see you before you started school."

Draco turned his eyes on the other man and held back in the shiver as he looked into those inhuman red eyes. He bowed as he'd been taught and Voldemort chuckled.

"I can see that the Malfoy line in strong," Voldemort remarked. "I hope your son will be just as loyal as you Lucius."

"Of course, my Lord." Lucius said quickly as Draco straightened.

"We shall see," Voldemort intoned as his eyes looked Draco over. "I have a task for you, Draco."

"Anything, my Lord." Draco answered as he held back his fear.

"The first task is finding a cupboard within Hogwarts," Voldemort told him. "I will provide pictures for you."

"And when I find it?"

"Just report to your father," Voldemort answered. "We are unsure in what kind of state that the cupboard will be in."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Your second task will be explained at a later date," Voldemort continued.

"Yes, my Lord."

Voldemort stepped forward and Draco held his ground. The man before him could have him screaming on the floor with an uttered word and Draco knew that his father would do nothing to stop him. He quickly blanked his thoughts as he stood there and Voldemort's lips curled up in a parody of a smile.

"That is all, Draco." Voldemort purred. "Please me in this and you will do well within my ranks."

"Thank you for the chance, my Lord." Draco replied as he nodded his head.

He took one measured step back before turning and walking to the door. He could hear his heart in his ears but he wasn't called back. He opened the door as calmly as he could and stepped out. Once the door was closed, he took careful steps down the hallway. When he turned the corner, he bolted. Fear pulsing through him. He'd been given his first task and he didn't want to even think about what would happen to him if he failed.

xXx

Draco sat at the Slytherin table on the first night back at school. He was surrounded by his friends and classmates and yet felt alone as he sat there. He glanced around the noisy hall and his eyes caught on Potter seated at the Gryffindor table. Granger sat on one side of him and was talking to Weasley while Ginny sat on his other side. Potter himself was just looking down at his plate. Draco frowned at that behaviour as Potter just played with his food. No one seemed to be talking to Potter and he seemed happy with that.

Potter looked up and Draco frowned at the blank look in the other boy's eyes. He knew that something had happened at the end of the last school year and that it had something to do with Potter but wasn't sure what. He turned his mind away from that, he had his own problems to deal with.

xXx

Draco's eyes caught on Harry Potter sitting alone at a desk in the corner of the library in interest. Lately he'd noticed that the Gryffindor had been on his own more than with his two sidekicks since school had started a week ago. The rumour of Granger and Weasley being found in a compromising position in a classroom had spread through the school quickly. Draco had noticed the way that Potter had placed himself away from the other two since then. He walked down one of the aisles and looked through the gap in the shelf and books at the other boy.

Potter was focused on the book in front of him and had a few more around him. He had always thought of Granger as the smart one of that trio and to see Potter bent over a book had him frowning. The other boy had changed since the end of his fifth year and Draco had a feeling that he was dealing with more than what others knew. Draco crept closer along the stacks and tried to see what Potter was looking at but he couldn't see the titles on the books and he gave up.

xXx

"Where is your homework, Mr Potter?" McGonagall questioned from the front of the classroom.

"I didn't do it, Professor." Potter replied mildly.

Draco glanced over at the other boy as he sat back in his seat.

"This is the third time that you have not completed your set work," McGonagall snapped and Potter shrugged a shoulder. "Ten points from Gryffindor and detention tonight where you can complete your work."

"Yes, Professor." Potter replied.

McGonagall turned away just as Granger leaned over and hissed something to Potter. The boy just glanced at her before picking up a muggle pen and drawing in his notebook.

"Harry!" Granger hissed while Potter ignored her. "You can't keep this up!"

"Do you have something to say, Ms Granger?" McGonagall's voice whipped out.

"Sorry, Professor." Granger said quickly.

McGonagall looked at the pair over the top of her glasses while Draco watched the interaction in interest. McGonagall moved on with the class and Draco noted the way that Potter didn't pay the least bit of attention as he just drew in his notebook. Draco just filed it away as another puzzle piece in his mind as he focused on the class.

xXx

Draco paused when he heard the soft sounds of a guitar. He was in a part of castle that wasn't used often and there were no classrooms in this wing. He hadn't expected to come across anyone and that's why he was there. He crept closer to the sound and noticed a door open further along the hall and the soft sounds of singing. He knew it was a male by the tone as he settled with his back to the wall beside the open door and listened.

The person could carry a tune as he plucked away on the guitar before falling silent as he continued to strum along to a song that Draco didn't know. The person paused slightly before starting another song, showing skill as he made his way through the melody. Draco peered around the door and froze when he spotted Potter sitting there. The other boy was focused on the instrument in his hands as the sound floated on the air.

Draco had never heard anyone mention that Potter played as he strummed through another song and Draco watched. He was enthralled by the way that Potter's fingers danced over the strings and his soft voice. He was sure that the music he played was muggle, since he didn't know it. The fact that Potter didn't work out of a book spoke of practise and time with the instrument.

Potter then looked up and spotted him and didn't miss a beat as he played. Draco had to give him credit for that as he stepped further through the doorway. He leaned into the frame as Potter finished the song. Draco watched as Potter placed the guitar down with care and let it rest against a chair.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter questioned. "I would have believed that spying was beneath you?"

"Hardly spying if you leave the door open, Potter." Draco snapped back as his temper flared.

"Windows don't open," Potter replied mildly.

The two boys fell into silence and Draco shifted as he looked around the classroom. It looked like it was being used for storage, much like so many other rooms. A fact that was making his task that much harder.

"Have you ever wondered why there are so many rooms like this in the castle?" Potter asked into the silence.

"What are you going on about, Potter?" Draco sneered.

Potter waved his hand to indicate the room.

"There are more rooms like this one in the castle than the rooms we use," Potter pointed out. "Have you ever wondered why?"

"No," Draco snapped as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Why are you even here?"

Potter picked up the guitar and wiggled it in answer and Draco's temper flared again.

"I don't see any of your adoring fans," Draco said with a smirk. "Did you scare them off?"

"It drew you in here," Potter countered but Draco could tell that he'd hit a nerve.

"Just to make sure that a cat wasn't being murdered," Draco retorted.

"Then feel free to leave," Potter remarked as his hands clenched.

"I kind of like it in here," Draco remarked.

"Then feel free to enjoy it by yourself," Potter snarled.

He grabbed his bag and the guitar and stood. Draco gave him a sneer as Potter came closer and he stepped in his way. Potter just barged past him and Draco almost lost his balance.

"Watch it, Potter!" Draco called after him but the other boy didn't turn.

Draco chuckled lightly once Potter was gone, he always got a thrill from stirring the other boy up.

xXx

Draco cringed when Potter threw a punch and hit Blaise straight on and the boy went down. Yelling sounded on the air as Potter stood there as Blaise stared up at him with blood drippling down his face. The boy then yelled and lunched himself at Potter and the Gryffindor slipped to the side easily. Draco smirked at that, as Potter showed talent as he fended off the taller boy.

"Harry!" Hermione yelped. "Stop it!"

Potter turned at the voice and Blaise pulled his wand. Potter turned back just as Blaise flicked his wand. Draco winced as Potter was thrown across the hall by the spell and students scattered. Potter hit the wall hard beside him but quickly jumped to his feet.

Then Severus Snape appeared and the noise dimmed.

"Enough," Snape hissed and everything froze. "Mr Zabini and Potter my office, now!"

The two boys nodded and walked that way, casting glares at each other.

"File into the classroom," Snape ordered, sharply. "Sit at your desks and open your books to page three hundred and five and start reading."

Draco glanced down the hall to Potter and Blaise, waiting outside of Snape's office door, before stepping into the classroom. He hadn't heard what the other Slytherin had said but he knew that it took a lot to get Potter to lash out physically. Though lately, Potter seemed to spend more time in trouble and in detentions than in class.

xXx

Draco found himself in the unused part of the castle that night and wasn't surprised to hear the sound of a guitar. He crept closer and stood next to the slightly open door and listened to the music. There was a different tone to the notes tonight, softer and slower and when Potter started to sing. It had a haunting quality to it as Draco listened. He leaned back on the wall and let the sound run over him.

Potter had skill with both the instrument and his voice as he moved from haunting song to slow ballads. It was very different to the last time Draco had heard him and a frown stole across his face. When the music paused, he waited for it to continue. He started when the door beside him opened and Potter stepped out.

The other boy froze when he saw him before a hard look came across his face and he continued down the hall.

"Nothing to say, Potter?" Draco called after the boy.

Potter just kept walking without breaking stride. Draco bristled at that but didn't call out again.

xXx

Draco only saw Potter in passing for the next couple of weeks and he hadn't caught him at the unused classroom. He frowned as he looked around the classroom and Potter's question came back to him. Why were there so many old classrooms filled with furniture?

xXx

"There were more students when the founders started the school than now," Draco announced and Potter looked up from his book in the library with a frown. "That's why there are so many classrooms filled with furniture."

Potter sat back in his seat.

"Is that so," Potter drawled.

"Yes!" Draco exclaimed smugly.

"Why is that?" Potter countered and Draco felt deflated at those words.

"There are," Draco replied lamely and Potter's lips twitched up.

"You would think that it would be the other way around," Potter pointed out. "Since muggle populations have expanded in the last thousand years. Why hasn't the wizarding world?"

Draco paused at that.

"We don't breed like rabbits," Draco stated with a sneer. "Unless you're a Weasley."

"Then why are there less magical children now?" Potter questioned.

Draco stared at him as his face flushed in anger.

"They let in more people with magic than they should!" Draco retorted.

"How many would be here if it was just purebloods then?" Potter asked with a smirk. "I wouldn't be here."

"That's the way it should be!" Draco said without thinking.

"That would be taking inbreeding to new levels," Potter retorted.

"You don't know anything!" Draco spat then stalked off.

He could feel Potter's eyes on his back as he stormed out of the library.

xXx

"About half the school," Draco declared then paused when Potter looked up from his book and he noticed the black eye. "What happened to you?"

"I don't believe that is any of your business," Potter replied mildly as he leaned back in his chair at the table.

"Did you get into another fight?" Draco pressed.

Potter gave him a glare that was offset by the bruising.

"What do you want?" Potter spat and Draco reeled back.

"How many students would be pureblood," Draco expanded and Potter frowned.

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

Draco crossed his arms over his chest.

"If they took away all the half-bloods and muggleborns," Draco said slowly. "It would be about half the students."

The confusion lifted from the other boy and Potter looked him over.

"You have spent the last two weeks looking up students' family trees?" Potter said in disbelief.

"Yes," Draco replied. "This is important!"

"Maybe to some," Potter grumbled as he looked back down at his book.

Draco looked down and frowned at the complex runes on the page. He knew for a fact that Potter didn't take that class. Not to mention the fact that the book looked too advanced even for him and he was in the sixth-year Runes class.

"What are you looking up?" Draco asked without thinking.

Potter slammed the book closed and they both cringed when the librarian looked over with a glare.

"None of your business, Malfoy." Potter hissed and gathered up his books. "Stay in your own little pureblood world!"

Potter stalked off towards the restricted section and placed the book back before leaving the library.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco found himself watching Potter then getting frustrated at himself. He tried to convice himself it was to know his enemy but he couldn't push away the…interest in the odd bruises on the other boy. The black eye was just the start as the weather turned cooler and he could see the bruises on his arms and the odd one on his face. Potter's friends were no different but Draco noticed that Potter seemed to sit with Ginny Weasley more than her brother and Granger.

He also seemed to be spending more time in the library alone. Which was where Draco spied him a week later. He sat with books around him as he rested his chin on his hand. Draco slipped down an aisle until he could see Potter's face. He had a frown on his brow and was writing in a notebook.

"Are you still here?" Weasley asked as he walked over and Potter looked up.

"Evidently," Potter replied.

"You're spending more time here than Hermione," Weasley cried as he dropped into the seat across from the other boy. "Why do you keep looking up these Runes?"

"I'm here, because your girlfriend won't help me," Potter spat and Draco paused at the tone of voice.

"She thinks that you are wasting your time," Weasley replied as he stood. "And so do I, he is gone, Harry."

Weasley stalked away and Potter just watched his friend before with a sigh he went back to the book in front of him. Draco's eyes caught on the bruise on his arm and he shifted to get a better look through the books. The bruise looked fresh and he was sure that it wasn't there yesterday.

His attention caught on a seventh-year Hufflepuff in interest as he walked towards Potter.

"Hey, Harry." The boy greeted and Potter looked up. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Can we make it at seven?" Potter replied as he sat back in his seat. "I have a detention with Snape at six."

"How about tomorrow instead?" The Hufflepuff said. "I know that Snape's detentions can go longer than an hour."

Potter snorted, "Yeah, okay."

"See ya then," The boy said with a smile and walked off.

Potter watched him until he disappeared around the corner before looking back down at his book.

"What are you doing, Draco?"

Draco started badly and held back a yelp as he turned on Severus standing beside him. The professor gave him a smirk as Draco held a hand to his chest.

"Professor," Draco uttered.

"Startled, were you?" Severus drawled with amusement in his eyes. "Or were you too busy spying on Potter?"

"Was not!" Draco hissed and glanced over at Potter but he was just reading his book.

Severus snorted and Draco turned a glare on his godfather.

"Your mother wants to speak to you," Severus reported. "Follow me, you can use my fireplace."

Draco fell into step with the taller man as they walked out of the library and back down to the dungeons.

"What does mother want?" Draco asked, once they were in Severus's quarters.

Severus sighed and ran a hand over his limp hair and Draco tensed.

"This is a turning point, Draco." Severus warned. "This is the time to pick a side."

Draco frowned in confusion and looked at his godfather. He had known the man all his life and yet he didn't know him. The rebirth of Voldemort had changed all their lives.

"Talk to your mother, Draco." Severus told him after a few minutes of silence. "You know that I will be here to support you."

Draco looked at the older man but Severus was giving nothing away. He just waved his hand to the fireplace and Draco stepped up to the mantle. He threw the floo powder in and the fire blazed up green.

"Malfoy Manor," Draco intoned as he stepped in and disappeared.

xXx

"My dragon," Narcissa greeted Draco, when he stepped through the fireplace.

Draco fell into her arms and frowned in concern with how thin she felt. He pulled back and looked her over and could tell that she looked worn and tense. Then she smiled and Draco could see the mother he knew so well.

"Come, Draco." Narcissa encouraged. "Let's go down to the kitchen and get something to eat with our tea."

"Of course, mother." Draco said with a smile.

He fell into step with his mother as they walked through the manor and down to the kitchen. It was filled with house elves and Draco sneered at the creatures as Narcissa placed their order. They walked back out and to the parlour to have their tea.

"Is father out?" Draco asked carefully.

"Yes," Narcissa answered with a hard look in her eyes. "He thought that it would be better that I speak with you."

Draco tensed in his chair at that answer, that meant that his father thought that he would argue. Lucius was not a man that could hold his temper and Draco always seemed to push the wrong buttons.

"Draco," Narcissa started to say then stopped and looked away.

Draco reached out and grabbed his mother's hand in his and Narcissa gave him a smile. He loved his mother and knew that he would do anything for her which his father had used against him on more than one occasion. Lucius called it a weakness, Draco saw it as being human. Something that he wasn't sure that Lucius understood.

"The Dark Lord has another task for you," Narcissa said softly.

"I haven't found the cupboard yet," Draco said quickly. "Hogwarts is full of rooms full of furniture-"

"Draco," Narcissa cut in. "This is the second part of your task."

Draco waited for his mother to continue but she just looked at the table. He clenched his hand around hers, drawing her attention back to him. He could see the sadness and something else in her eyes.

"What is it mother?" Draco questioned.

"Your second task is to kill Albus Dumbledore by the end of the school year," Narcissa uttered.

Draco sat there in shock as a coldness rushed through him.

"What!" Draco squeaked. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Talk to Severus," Narcissa told him with conviction in her voice. "He will explain it all."

Draco sat back in his seat in shock as his mother looked at him sadly.

"I am so sorry, my dragon." Narcissa whispered. "This is not the life that I would have picked for you."

"But it is one that my father has," Draco hissed then regretted his words as a tear slipped down his mother's face.

Draco quickly got up from his seat and took his mother in a hug. It wasn't her fault; his father had set them on this road.

xXx

Draco felt cold as he sat on a large boulder at the edge of the Great Lake. His mother's words running through his head. He was supposed to find that cupboard so that he could let death eaters into the school. He was then supposed to kill Albus Dumbledore and if he failed then Severus Snape would finish the job. He just felt cold at the thought, even with his godfather's support.

"Did you give up spying on me at the library?"

Draco startled and looked over to see Potter standing there looking out over the lake. It would be so easy to blame the Gryffindor for all his problems. It was his fault that the madman was back and he now faced the task of killing a man. Of letting in murders into the school for an unknown task. He shivered and hugged himself at the thought. Potter looked at him then, his eyes running over him.

"Reality settling in?" Potter questioned softly.

"What would you know!" Draco hissed as he jumped off the boulder.

He landed smoothly and turned on the other boy as he clenched his hands into fists.

"What would you know!" Draco yelled again as he stalked towards Potter.

"Plenty," Potter replied mildly as he let his hands rest near his sides.

"You know nothing!" Draco snarled as he got in the other boy's face.

He was a head taller than Potter as he glared down into those green eyes. He bunched his fists up and before he knew it, he threw a punch at the smaller man. Potter didn't move out of his way, he just turned with the blow. The fight went out of Draco as he stood there, slightly shaking. Potter turned his face back towards him, he'd split his lip and Draco could see a red mark on his cheek.

"Feel better?" Potter asked as he stood there. "Or do you want to throw another punch?"

Draco stepped back sharply as he flicked his hand. He hadn't expected the sting of his knuckles. He glared at Potter as his eyes caught on the blood on his lip. Potter just held his hands out to his sides.

"Go on," Potter encouraged. "That was barely a punch."

Draco growled and grabbed the other boy's shirt and swung him around before slamming his back into a tree. He got into Potter's face, the other boy not even fighting back.

"This is your fault!" Draco hissed.

"I get that feeling," Potter replied evenly.

Draco snarled and pulled Potter forward before slamming him back again. Potter grunted at the impact but didn't fight back. Draco let him go before swinging his fist into Potter's face. The boy went down hard on the ground and Draco stood above him and sneered. He pulled his foot back then stopped. Instead, he crouched down and picked up Potter's glasses. The other boy looked up at him with slightly out of focus eyes.

He held the glasses out and Potter sat up on the ground.

"Here," Draco offered as he held the glasses.

Potter grabbed them and slipped them onto his face.

"What would be my fault this time?" Potter asked, tonelessly.

"Why do you want people to inflict pain on you?" Draco countered and Potter flinched. "The scrapes on your knuckles prove that you've been fighting with someone."

"You, right then." Potter snapped.

"No," Draco countered as he stood up. "You could have stopped me, I saw the way that you fought with Blaise."

Draco held his hand out and Potter looked at it blankly. Draco wiggled his fingers and Potter snarled and pulled himself to his feet and stood there. Draco could already see the bruise coming up on the other boy's face.

"You were the one to punch me," Potter retorted. "What was that about?"

Draco looked away and rubbed his stinging knuckles.

"Malfoy?"

"I can't say," Draco grumbled under his breath.

"Due to a spell?" Potter asked and Draco looked at him sharply. "I have very good hearing."

"Makes up for your bad eye sight," Draco remarked with a sneer.

Potter surprised him by laughing and Draco stared at him. He'd just let his frustrations out on the other boy and yet he was laughing. Which made Draco wonder about Potter's sanity.

"Something like that," Potter stated and crossed his arms over his chest. "Are you done now?"

"Beating you up?" Draco drawled and Potter quirked his lips up. "Yes."

"Well," Potter said. "Have a good afternoon then."

Potter turned and before Draco could say a word he strolled off. Draco was left on the pebbled beach with his mouth gapping. Draco then remember that he was a Malfoy and shut his mouth closed with a snap.

xXx

Draco was heading back to the common room when he heard a slight shuffle and he stopped. No one should be around, since it was past curfew. He looked around the hall and noticed a door of one of the classrooms open. He crept closer but didn't hear anything as he peered around the doorframe and looked into the room. He paused when he saw someone crouched down, against the wall, with their hands over their heads. Draco stepped closer then recognised the student.

"Potter?" Draco said softly.

The other boy slowly removed his hands and squinted up at Draco with red eyes as he rested his head back on the wall behind him. Draco rushed forward as concern bolted through him. Potter was paper white which just made his bloodshot eyes stand out even more. He could tell that it wasn't tears that were making his eyes red as Potter squeezed them closed.

"Potter?" Draco repeated as he crouched down before him. "What happened?"

"Snape," Potter whispered, his voice hoarse.

"You want me to get Snape?" Draco asked with a frown.

"No," Potter groaned and cupped his head again. "Came from there."

Draco reached out a hand then stopped as he looked Potter over. He wasn't sure what Severus had done, but Potter didn't look good.

"I'm getting Severus," Draco announced as he stood.

Potter just lifted his head and rested it back on the stone wall and Draco paused.

"Do not move," Draco ordered.

"Don't think that's possible," Potter grumbled.

Draco rushed out of the room and down the hall to Severus's rooms and knocked loudly. Severus appeared quickly and looked at him with a frown.

"Draco?" Severus questioned.

"Potter," Draco said in a rush.

Severus quickly stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"Where is he?" Severus demanded.

Draco led the way back to the classroom and was only slightly surprised that Potter was still there. Severus quickly knelt before him as Draco hung back.

"Potter," Severus snapped.

Potter was slow to open his eyes and look at him. Severus cursed as he pulled his wand. Potter flinched back slightly and Severus paused before reaching out and grasping his chin. Draco could tell that Potter was having problems focusing on them as Severus slipped his glasses off.

"You should have said something," Severus grumbled.

"He likes pain," Draco remarked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Not mental pain," Potter retorted and Severus snorted.

"Tilt your head back and close your eyes," Severus ordered.

Surprisingly, Potter followed Snape's directions and that hinted to Draco how he felt. Severus placed his wand tip to Potter's left temple and the boy flinched before relaxing back.

"What happened?" Draco asked into the silence. "What were you doing before?"

"Legilimency," Severus answered. "I would assume that I touched on a memory that was buried deep in Potter's mind. Would you care to enlighten me on what that was?"

"No," Potter replied.

"It would help so that I don't touch on it again," Severus expanded.

"Would rather that you didn't go in there at all," Potter muttered as he slitted his eyes open.

"You wanted to restart these lessons. If you could learn to shield your mind, Potter." Severus snapped. "I wouldn't have to!"

"Severus," Draco warned and his godfather glanced over at him.

"I was trying," Potter grumbled then winced and shut his eyes tightly with a groan.

Severus pulled his wand back and reached into his robes and pulled out his potion's pouch. He slipped one out and held it out.

"Potter," Severus said gently. "Pain potion."

Potter just reached up and grabbed his head and Severus lowered his hand. They waited the Gryffindor out before Potter lowered his hands and peered at them with red tinted eyes. He reached out and Severus placed the potion into it. The two Slytherins shared a look as Potter knocked the potion back before letting his head rest against the wall again.

"He can't make it to the hospital wing," Draco pointed out. "Or the tower."

Severus nodded sharply as the pain potion worked and Potter relaxed back into the wall. Draco was sure that if they left him there that Potter would fall asleep that way.

"I'm unsure what that memory was," Severus admitted. "However, it was one that he must have had buried very deep."

"Traumatic?" Draco inquired.

"Most likely."

"The Dark Lord?"

Severus paused with a frown and Draco felt that concern go up a notch.

"There's a room down here that Potter can use tonight," Severus said into the silence. "Potter, can you get up?"

Potter slowly blinked his eyes open and tried to focus on them as Draco stepped forward. He crouched down and Potter didn't react as he grabbed his arm.

"Come on," Draco encouraged.

They got Potter on his feet but he wasn't steady as he swayed there. Draco eyed him off before slipping under his arm and taking some of his weight.

"If you tell anyone about this," Draco hissed and those red eyes looked at him. "You will have physical pain to go with the metal pain you are feeling."

"Noted," Potter agreed.

"In fact, Potter." Draco grumbled. "Don't mention this again."

Potter just nodded against him and that gave Draco an indicator of how he felt. He shared a look with Severus as they made their way down the hallway slowly. Potter was hurting and badly even with the pain potion. Severus tapped his wand against a door and pushed it open to find a guest room.

"Take him through to the bedroom," Severus ordered.

Draco helped Potter through to the bedroom and eased him down onto the side of the bed. Potter just sat there and looked like he wasn't sure where he was.

"Potter?" Draco questioned and those eyes slowly looked up. "Right there?"

Potter just groaned as he laid back on the bed with his legs still hanging over the side and placed his arm over his eyes. Draco walked into the main room and looked at Severus and the potions that he'd laid out on the table.

"Legilimency can do that?" Draco questioned and Severus sighed. "He is completely out of it. That never happened when you were teaching me."

"Yes," Severus replied. "Potter is good at hiding how he is feeling and is having trouble shielding his mind. I would say that I touched on a few memories that he didn't want me to see. It's a good thing that you found him."

"What happens now?" Draco asked as he glanced back to the open bedroom door.

"You can go back to your common room," Severus told him as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take care of this."

Draco glanced back towards the bedroom and felt something in the pit of his stomach before he turned back to his godfather. The potion master raised an eyebrow in question and Draco nodded. He trusted the man more than anyone in his life but that still didn't quell feeling in his stomach.

xXx

Potter wasn't in classes for the next few days and Draco grew concerned but his trust in Severus held. Three days after Draco found Potter in that room, he picked up on the soft sounds of a guitar. He smiled with a skip in his step as he headed towards the classroom. He closed the door softly behind him before turning and taking in the sight of Potter sitting there. He had a book open in front of him as he picked away on his guitar.

Potter glanced up at him before going back to the book and Draco settled on to the top of a desk and watched him. He had a pencil behind his ear and he would pick away at a few notes before starting over again. It was a little jarring and scrapped on his nerves when Potter played the wrong note. Then Potter paused and started over again. Draco was impressed with how quickly he learnt the song. He was sure that the other boy had only just started to learn the song.

"Do I have to find a better classroom to hide in?" Potter asked as his fingers danced over the strings as he moved onto a song he knew. "Learning a new song, never sounds great to others."

Draco snorted and looked Potter over. He looked tired and his face was a little pale but his eyes were sharp. He wondered what type of memory could lay the other boy out so much but he knew that Potter wouldn't tell him.

"Is that a new book?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Potter replied as he set his guitar aside and picked the book up. "Arrived this morning."

"Muggle?" Draco asked as he read the title on the book. "Red Hot Chilli Peppers?"

"Yes, muggle band." Potter answered.

"What about wizarding bands?" Draco questioned and Potter grimaced.

"They all use some type of spell," Potter remarked. "Takes the fun out of it."

Draco snorted as he stood from the table and Potter watched him.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" Potter questioned and Draco shrugged.

"When I work it out, Potter." Draco replied as he walked towards the door to the classroom. "I'll let you know."

Potter's chuckle followed him out of the door.

xXx

"What are your plans, Draco?" Severus asked as he placed his drink down on the table.

"I don't know," Draco admitted. "I still haven't been able to find that cupboard and I only have until the end of the school year, Severus!"

"That is still a while off, Draco." Severus reminded him. "Christmas break is in a couple of weeks."

Draco nodded as he slumped back in his chair and looked at his godfather.

"What do you think of Dumbledore?" Draco asked in interest. "You have worked with him a long time."

Severus's jaw clenched, he'd thrown him with his question and Draco got a real hint of Snape's feelings. Then the mask came over his face.

"I agreed to an unbreakable vow," Severus intoned. "My feelings are irrelevant."

Draco hoped that he never covered himself with that kind of coldness. Like his father and others, a protection against his own feelings.

"Do you like him?" Draco pressed and Severus's jaw clenched again.

"I respect him," Severus answered vaguely.

"What happens after he's gone?"

"I don't know, Draco."

They fell into silence, if the death eaters got the upper hand, everything that Draco knew would end. The fact that Dumbledore knew what was coming gave him some type of hope that he would have plans in place. Draco paused his thoughts and wondered when he'd started to think of it from the other side of the fence. When did, what he'd learned at his father's knee, stop making sense to him. He had a feeling that Potter was to blame for that as well.

"What about, Potter?" Draco asked and Severus's mask slipped slightly.

"Hope that he isn't here when the time comes," Severus replied simply.

Draco felt his gut clench at that and he thought about how many purebloods were at the school and those empty classrooms.

"There are more empty rooms than purebloods at this school," Draco whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Severus demanded.

"When the founders started this school," Draco expanded. "There were more students back then than there are now."

"What does-"

"If we only took in purebloods," Draco continued. "Then that is a third of what the founders started with a thousand years ago."

Severus paused and looked at him with a frown.

"Don't let your father hear you talking like that," Severus warned and Draco nodded. "Now, we need to plan."

xXx

It was the first day back from holidays and Draco was happy to see the castle. He looked around the Great Hall as he caught up with friends then frowned when he didn't see Potter at the Gryffindor table. He felt a bolt of concern run through him at that. Did something happen? Did they move Potter somewhere else? He found that he couldn't pay attention through dinner and he quickly left his friends behind. He went for a walk around the classrooms that Potter used to hide in.

When he came up empty handed, he made his way towards the hospital wing. He almost jumped out of his skin when Severus grabbed his arm and pulled him into a room. He pulled himself loose as his heart raced.

"You scared me!" Draco hissed.

"You were looking for Potter," Severus stated. "I saw you watching the Gryffindor table. Why?"

"He wasn't there," Draco defended. "Where is he?"

Severus looked away and Draco felt his stomach drop.

"What happened?" Draco questioned.

"Two days ago," Severus said tonelessly. "He was found in one of the classrooms on the third floor. The Headmaster had been concerned when he'd stopped showing up for meals."

"What happened?" Draco repeated, then uttered without thought. "He didn't try to commit suicide?"

Severus looked at him head on and Draco met his eyes. Now that the words were out there, he wasn't taking them back.

"No," Severus replied. "But someone came close to doing it for him."

Draco felt a chill run through him.

"Who?" Draco demanded. "There wouldn't have been that many people here?"

"Potter hasn't said," Severus told him. "He won't tell us and we don't think that it was a student staying here."

"There was a seventh-year that would meet with him," Draco blurted out. "It could have been him!"

"Who?" Severus questioned with a frown.

"I don't know his name," Draco replied. "He's in Hufflepuff."

"It's not him," Severus stated. "That is Robert Hellsing, he's been teaching Potter hand to hand. This person got the jump on him and there was no skill in the way that he was attacked and no magic was used. Whoever it was used only their physical strength against him and he didn't go down without a fight. We believe that there were more than one."

"Can I see him?" Draco requested.

Severus looked him over for a few long minutes before nodding. He stalked to the door to the room and out into the hallway. They walked in silence to the hospital wing and Severus led Draco to one of the private rooms in the back. He knocked on the door before he entered. Draco stepped in then stopped. Potter lay in the bed with his back to the door but Draco could see the cuts and bruises on his skin.

Draco crept around the bed and looked down at Potter's sleeping face. He was sure that he was under a potion as he took in the state of the other boy. He'd taken a beating alright. Without thought, he brushed some of Potter's shaggy hair back from his face and took in the discolouration along his jaw and face. He was sure that magic had set any bones that had been broken but that wouldn't help with the bruising and muscle strain.

"Draco," Severus whispered and he looked at his godfather. "This cannot end well."

Draco nodded, he knew that. He looked back down at Potter and felt rage pulse through him. Someone had tried to kill him, Severus didn't lighten or exaggerate his words. Someone had come into the school and almost killed the man before him. Instead of feeling happy about that; Draco wanted to hunt down that person and return what had been done to Potter.

Draco stepped back sharply from the bed at the thought. At what point had those thoughts changed? At what point did he see Potter differently?

_'Stay in your own little pureblood world,'_ Potter's words floated back to him.

"Were Potter's friends told?" Draco asked in interest.

"Yes," Severus replied tensely.

"They're not here," Draco pressed.

"No, they are not," Severus agreed. "They came to see him, then left."

Draco looked around the bare room, there was nothing of Potter's in the room. His friends had brought nothing down to him.

"Draco," Severus called and he looked at his godfather. "We have a mission to complete."

"Does he have to die?" Draco whispered. "There must be another way."

"He's already dying," Severus hissed as he stepped closer to the bed. "He wants his death to have been worth it!"

Draco looked down at Potter as Severus stepped around the bed and grabbed his shoulder. His grip was tight as he shook his shoulder slightly.

"We have plans in place," Severus said reluctantly and Draco looked at him. "We just have to get the timing right. This matter with Potter threw us."

Draco nodded, he trusted his godfather more than anyone in his life. He just hoped that he would save him from having to kill a man. He looked up into that stern face and those hard black eyes.

"Can you do it?" Draco uttered.

Severus blew out a breath and Draco saw a little more of the man before him in that slight expression.

"We have no choice," Severus told him. "Our lives are twisted together with the death of Albus Dumbledore."

Draco shivered at those words and looked down at Harry Potter before him. It wasn't only Dumbledore they were entwined with. He reached out and touched Potter's face while Severus held his shoulder in support.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mr Malfoy."

Draco looked up from the chess board before him to see Severus standing there.

"Yes, sir?" Draco asked with a frown.

"A moment of your time?" Severus requested and Draco nodded.

"Sorry," Draco offered to Blaise on the other side of the table.

The other boy just gave him a nod and a look of sympathy. His fellow Slytherins didn't quite understand the fact that Severus was his godfather. Draco fell into step with the taller man as they weaved through the common room and out into the hallway.

"We can't find Potter," Severus explained, once they are alone. "He hasn't been seen since breakfast yesterday and Weasley said that he didn't use his bed last night. Albus knows that he's still in the castle but every spell that we have used, so far, has failed."

Draco felt his gut clench at that.

"Sounds like he doesn't want to be found," Draco remarked, his mind already thinking of the spots Potter like to hide. "What do you need me for?"

"You know him," Severus sighed. "Probably better than his friends at the moment."

"You want me to find, Potter?" Draco asked in disbelief.

"That is what we are down to," Severus drawled.

"And if he doesn't want to be found?"

"Or he could have been attacked again," Severus countered with a glint in his eyes. "We still don't know who was responsible for that."

That shut Draco up and he nodded sharply. His godfather knew what cards to play to get what he wanted.

"Fine," Draco consented. "But you owe me."

Severus gave him a glare and Draco pulled back at that expression.

"Start looking," Severus hissed. "Report back to me before curfew."

"Yes, sir." Draco muttered and walked off.

He felt Severus's eyes on his back until he turned a corner and pulled his wand. He flicked it as he cast a spell and followed the direction that it was pulling him. That was where the others had failed. When Potter wanted to be alone, he wasn't always alone. Draco frowned as the spell took him to the seventh floor of the castle then to the west wing. He could tell that this part of the castle hadn't been used in a very long time as his feet kicked up dust. He looked down but couldn't see any other footsteps besides his own.

When he heard the muffled sounds of a guitar, he knew that he was on the right track. He slipped his wand away and crept closer to where he could hear the music coming from. He placed his hand on the door and could feel the locking charm. He knocked loudly and waited. The music cut off and Draco knocked again.

"Just wait a moment!" Potter yelled from the other side and Draco quirked a smile.

Draco heard a bang followed by cursing and his smile turned into a smirk before the door was ripped open. Potter stood there with a glare and a smudge of dust over his cheek. He sighed when he saw him and pushed the door open. Draco stepped through and closed the door behind him.

"Nice place you have here," Draco remarked as he took in the piles of stuff. "Hoarders would envy this."

"What would you know," Potter grumbled under his breath as he weaved through the junk.

Draco smiled as he followed the other boy, Potter had made a little space for himself near one of the windows. He had a blanket and his bag and looked like he was set up for a while. He wasn't sure what had sent Potter to hide but it looked like he'd planned on an extended stay.

"My godfather informed me that you have decided to camp out here," Draco mentioned mildly. "From the look of it, he was right."

Draco noticed the way that Potter froze at the word 'godfather' and stayed turned away from him.

"Your godfather?" Potter questioned as he took a seat on the blanket.

"Snape," Draco replied and Potter looked up sharply.

"Snape is your godfather?" Potter asked and Draco nodded. "And he sent you to find me?"

"You could say that," Draco answered and looked around. "Care to share that blanket?"

Potter waved his hand and Draco settled down next to him.

"I thought my life was screwed up," Potter remarked as he picked up his guitar and plucked away on the strings.

"He's a good man," Draco said in his godfather's defence. "And can scare the shit out of you at the same time."

Potter laughed at that and started to play. Draco leaned back on a desk behind him and just listened as he took in the image that Potter made. He could tell that the music calmed the other man as he moved from song to song with the odd bit of singing. Draco could feel his own kind of calm come over him. He could tell that Potter didn't want to talk about what had driven him away from everyone as he played.

"I've been working on something new," Potter remarked when he paused.

Draco nodded and Potter plucked out a couple of notes before moving into a slow song. He didn't sing as he let the notes speak for themselves as his fingers danced along the strings. Draco had been forced to play the piano and knew the kind of skill that Potter was displaying as he took in the look of concentration on his face.

"Have you seen a piano in your travels through these junk rooms?" Draco questioned when Potter stopped.

"There are a few," Potter responded. "I don't think any of them are playable. Do you play?"

"Not well," Draco answered. "But I can carry a tune and you don't seem to know wizarding music."

Potter paused and looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you offering to play?" Potter drawled and Draco's face flushed.

"Possibly," Draco muttered. "Are you done brooding in back rooms?"

Potter looked him over before giving him a small smile and a sharp nod.

"I suppose," Potter said slowly. "There is one piano on the second floor that is probably better than the others."

Potter placed the guitar on the blanket and Draco reached for it. When Potter didn't stop him, he picked it up and looked it over. He didn't know much about the instrument but it looked like it was high quality.

"I stole it from my cousin," Potter remarked as he sat back against the wall, under the window. "Had to get it fixed up but it's a good brand. A waste on him, my uncle wasn't impressed when Dudley just shoved it in the back room."

Draco plucked away at a few strings and Potter gave him a smirk. He glanced around at the stuff laid out.

"How long were you planning on hiding in here?" Draco questioned and Potter's eyes grew guarded.

"I doubt I would have been able to hide for long," Potter replied. "How did you find me?"

Draco held up the guitar and Potter frowned.

"Tracking charm," Draco explained. "How did you hide yourself from the Headmaster and Severus?"

Potter gave him a grin that had his stomach flipping.

"Potter secret," Potter remarked with a wink. "Well, I better pack up. Now that I've been found. I'll have to face the music and the detentions."

"Have you had a night without a detention?" Draco asked in interest.

"Maybe one," Potter admitted, dryly. "Snape has already commented that I'm heading towards the Weasley twin's record. I'm sure that Fred and George won't be happy with that news."

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Well, they take pride in their record-"

"No, Potter." Draco cut in. "Why do you keep fighting and getting detentions. Disappearing and you won't even talk about what happened at the end of the Christmas break!"

Draco paused when he realised that he was on his feet and shouting at the seated wizard. Potter just looked at him mildly. He was sure that Potter had found himself in his situation more than once since school started.

"For it's the only thing that I have control over," Potter said, flatly.

Draco slumped down to his knees before the other boy at those words. Potter looked him over in amusement.

"What did happen when you were attacked?" Draco pressed.

"I don't think that has anything to do with you," Potter said coldly and Draco pulled back at those words.

The other boy had closed himself off completely as he sat there and Draco just stared.

"I think you should leave," Potter said with steel in his voice.

"Fine," Draco snapped and jumped to his feet. "Have it your way, Potter!"

Draco stormed out of the room, not even glancing back. Draco had cooled down by the time that he arrived outside of Severus's rooms. He knocked on the door loudly before tapping his foot as he waited. Severus opened the door and looked him over before pushing the door further open.

"You found him," Severus stated, once Draco had closed the door.

"Yes," Draco answered. "He was camped out on the seventh floor, west wing."

"Did you talk to him?" Severus asked in interest as he walked into the kitchen.

"Yes," Draco replied. "He was his annoying self. Said something about beating the Weasley twin's record of detentions."

Severus snorted as he poured a glass of juice and pushed it towards Draco before filling another glass.

"It's not like we can send a letter to his guardians," Severus remarked. "Perhaps we should send it to Molly Weasley instead. Might be the only way to get through to the boy."

Draco chuckled and Severus gave him a look of amusement.

"He does have guardians?" Draco questioned.

Severus waved him to the lounge in front of the fire and they settled in.

xXx

Draco picked up the rock off the ground and threw it as hard as he could at the mirror. He watched in satisfaction as it shattered as the rock impacted it. He picked up the next rock and threw it at the next mirror with the same result. Every time, he saw his father's face, moments before the mirror shattered. He felt gratified as he destroyed each panel of glass until he was surrounded broken shards. He panted in breaths as he felt tears on his face but he didn't care.

Slow clapping had him whipping his head around to see Potter leaning back against the closed door to the ruined bathroom. Draco picked up another rock and Potter paused but Draco just hurled it at the last mirror with a yell. Glass shattered everywhere as Draco stared at the bare wall behind it. The few pieces of mirror, still before him, reflected back his image and he felt anger run through him. He wished that he didn't look as much like his father as he panted harshly.

"Was there a reason for this destruction?" Potter asked into the silence. "Or are you looking at my record of detentions?"

Draco turned to the other boy as rage flooded through him then he noticed the smile on his lips. Potter was teasing him and Draco tried to control his temper.

"Go away," Draco snapped.

"No," Potter stated and stepped forward, glass crunching under his shoes. "Something has upset you."

"I am not a child!" Draco yelled and stalked towards him.

"The mess of glass around me, says different." Potter said mildly.

"Shut it!" Draco shouted as rage ran through him and he got in Potter's face. "You know nothing!"

Potter stepped back and Draco froze at that move. It was unlike Potter to back down.

"Fine," Potter said and turned.

Draco grabbed his arm and tugged him back, he then grunted as Potter snapped his elbow out and into his stomach. Draco staggered back from the blow and looked at Potter in shock. He stood straight with a fire to his eyes and Draco felt his breath catch at that look.

"What is going on here," Minerva McGonagall exclaimed from the doorway and both boys froze. "Well?"

Potter turned his back on Draco and faced McGonagall.

"I got bored," Potter said, casually.

McGonagall's lips thinned as her eyes looked over her glasses at Potter.

"Then you will be kept busy cleaning this mess up." McGonagall stated, tensely. "Without magic, Mr Potter. You are not to leave until you have picked up every piece of glass!"

"But-" Draco grunted as Potter's elbow slammed into his stomach.

"And detention for the next month and two hundred points from Gryffindor," McGonagall added. "What are you doing here, Mr Malfoy? Were you responsible for this as well?"

"No," Potter stated before Draco could open his month. "He just heard the noise."

McGonagall looked at Draco sternly and Draco could tell that she didn't believe Potter.

"Very well," McGonagall stated. "You can leave Mr Malfoy. Mr Potter, you can start cleaning up now. If you think that you can keep up this level of self-destruction, you are mistaken. Your guardians will hear of this, as well as the Headmaster. You are heading towards expulsion with this behaviour."

"Of course, Professor." Potter replied mildly. "I'm sure that my _guardians_ will be concerned to hear about my behaviour."

McGonagall's lips thinned even more at that answer before she looked at Draco.

"You are dismissed, Mr Malfoy," McGonagall snapped.

"Yes, Professor," Draco answered.

Draco looked at Potter but he wasn't looking at him and Draco had no choice but to leave the room. Leave the mess that he'd made for Potter to clean up.

xXx

"Mr Malfoy," Severus called with a hard look in his eyes. "My office, now!"

Draco's shoulders slumped and he walked over to the potion master and out into the hallway. He could feel the rage rolling off the older man and he knew that this wasn't going to go well. Severus held his office door open and Draco slinked past him and into the room.

"Sit," Severus ordered, sharply.

Draco sat without question and looked down at the floor.

"I don't know if I should yell at you or congratulated you," Severus drawled and Draco looked up. "I'm not sure how you got Potter to take the blame for your mistake."

"I didn't," Draco whispered.

"Explain," Severus snapped.

"He came across me in the bathroom and when McGonagall caught us. He took the blame," Draco admitted. "He even elbowed me when I was going to confess."

Severus snorted and shook his head.

"He probably saved you from being expelled," Severus told him.

"And he knew that he can't be expelled."

Severus nodded sharply.

"Albus is at the end of his rope with the boy," Severus commented and Draco felt his stomach clench. "And once Albus is gone…"

"His shield is gone," Draco finished.

"He's stopped caring about everything," Severus remarked as he rubbed his chin. "He doesn't care about his friends, school work or the rules. Everything, except what he did for you."

"What?" Draco uttered.

"Taking the blame for you was the first sign that we have seen that he cares about something," Severus told him. "We thought that he would make a connection with Robert Hellsing but he hasn't."

"I think that he just likes being beat up," Draco grumbled.

"Sometimes you have to feel physical pain to deal with emotional pain," Severus responded.

"What happened at the end of the last school year?" Draco questioned. "What sent him to the edge?"

"Sirius Black," Severus replied, reluctantly. "His godfather was killed."

"Wasn't he out to kill him?" Draco questioned in confusion.

Severus sighed and looked Draco over.

"Life isn't that simple, Draco." Severus drawled.


	4. Chapter 4

The rumour of Potter destroying the bathroom spread around the school like wild fire and Draco noticed the way that Potter sat alone at the Gryffindor table. Even Ginny Weasley wasn't talking to him and Draco had observed the looks that Granger and Weasley would shoot Potter and the tense conversations in the hallways. He glanced over when Robert Hellsing walked over to Potter and took a seat next to him without question. They received a few looks as Robert spoke to Potter before standing and leaving.

Draco took that all in and the way that Potter seemed more focused on the book on the table then what was going on around him. Draco's eyes then caught on Severus but his godfather was also focused on Potter. He frowned at that fact before Severus's eyes flicked to him. Draco gave him a small smile and Severus's eyes darkened and the smile slipped. He knew the reason and he wasn't looking forward to the detention later in the day.

xXx

Draco Malfoy dragged his feet as he headed to his detention with Filch in confusion, Severus normally like to dish out his own punishment. He walked out onto the lawns of Hogwarts and took in the clear day and sighed. He'd made the mistake, he should be doing the punishment. He paused when he stepped around the corner of the castle and spotted Potter standing with Filch.

He then cursed his godfather and his cunning. He'd set it up that he would take the same detention with Potter.

"About time," Filch sneered. "Lose your way, Malfoy?"

Draco glared at the caretaker which just made the man sneer even more.

"Potter," Filch ordered without looking at the other boy. "Show the prince what he'll be doing. I'll be back in one hour."

Filch then walked off and Draco watched him in confusion. Filch had never left when he'd had detention with him before. He seemed to take great delight in watching him work on some task that magic would have solved in one flick of a wand. He looked back to Potter and he just shrugged his shoulders and started walking.

"Hey!" Draco called out but Potter didn't turn around. "What does he want us to do?"

Potter just kept walking and Draco got more and more frustrated with each step.

"Potter!" Draco shouted and grabbed the other boy's arm. "Would you stop!"

"Let go," Potter hissed as he turned on him.

Draco let him go like he'd been burned and took a step back. There was a cold look in Potter's eyes as he looked at him and Draco frowned. The other boy could be so hot and cold lately.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked, without thinking.

Potter just sneered at him then started walking again. They fell into silence as Potter led them down towards Hagrid's hut. They stopped near a large wood pile and Potter grabbed up a wheel burrow and started to fill it. Draco stood back, unsure if he should help him or not. Potter shrugged out of his robes, until he stood in just his long pants and shirt before going back to the work.

"Do you need help?" Draco asked.

"No," Potter snapped as he threw more wood into the burrow.

Draco crossed his arms over his chest, if the other man was being stubborn then so be it. Potter finished filling the wheel burrow and pushed it over towards Hagrid's hut and a large stump of wood. He picked up an axe that was there and grabbed the first piece of wood and started to chop it into smaller pieces. Draco could tell that Potter had done this many times before as he leaned back against the tree and watched him.

Potter was soon covered in sweat as he worked through the wheel burrow before picking up the handles and going back to the pile. Draco frowned at the fact that Potter didn't want him to help. He'd been happy to take the blame for his little temper tantrum but wouldn't take his offer of help.

Half an hour in, Hagrid came out with a jug of water and a couple of glasses and looked them over. The half giant just placed the jug and glasses on the small table.

"Hey 'Arry," Hagrid greeted. "Do ya mind 'eeping some of those aside for me?"

"How much?" Potter asked as he chopped.

"One burrow should do," Hagrid said with a grin. "Ya know where I 'eep them."

"No problems," Potter answered.

"Thanks, 'Arry."

Hagrid glanced over at Draco before heading back inside to cottage. Draco stepped over to the table and poured water into the two glasses and held one up for Potter, whom just ignored him.

"I'm not bringing it over to you," Draco stated as he placed one of the cups down.

Potter paused with the axe in his hand and Draco felt a bolt of fear run through him. There was a glint in the other boy's eyes that he didn't like as he stood there. Potter slammed the axe down and the blade stuck in the stump. Draco pulled back slightly as Potter stalked towards him, there was a raw edge to him as he grabbed the water. He gulped it down in one go before turning around.

Draco followed him back and picked up the handles of the wheel burrow this time. Potter gave him a glance as he wheeled it away. The other man didn't follow him and Draco felt his own temper rise before he noticed him picking up smaller pieces of wood. Draco filled up the wheel burrow while Potter neatly stacked the wood by the side of Hagrid's hut.

Draco wheeled the burrow back to the stump and picked up the first piece of wood. He plunked it down and picked up the axe and swung it down. He'd never split wood before and it didn't go to plan as the axe blade got stuck and he cursed. He tried to drive it down but that just stuck the blade even more. He then tried to wiggle it off which wasn't very effective. He cursed under his breath then froze when he heard a chuckle.

He looked up to see amused green eyes watching him and a smile on Potter's face. The shorter boy stepped closer and held out his hand.

"Here," Potter requested and Draco handed him the axe and attached wood over.

Potted pulled back before bringing the axe down with the wood still attached to the end onto the stump and it made a loud crack. He lifted the blade with the wood still attached and brought it down again and it split in two.

"You have to work with the grain," Potter told him as he picked up the larger piece of wood. "See how the lines run?"

Potter pointed it out and showed him the right place to hit. He placed the wood down and placed the blade against the spot before pulling back and hitting it dead on. The wood split halfway down and Potter gave it another tap.

"Don't try to break the whole piece with one blow," Potter intoned as he cut the wood up. "Kindling is more fiddly."

Potter placed his finger on the wood and tapped it with the blade and it stuck. He then hit the wood down with the blade still dug in a couple of times and it split into a small slice. He then worked the larger piece of wood down into ten pieces. He held one out to Draco, it was only a little wider than his wand.

"What do they use this for?" Draco questioned.

"You have to work a fire up," Potter replied as he went on with his work. "These smaller pieces start a fire."

"But we have wands for that," Draco whined.

"Not all of us," Potter countered.

Draco fell silent then noticed how low the sun sat. Filch hadn't come back after an hour.

"Where's Filch?" Draco questioned and Potter shrugged.

"He doesn't normally come back," Potter replied. "You can go."

Draco frowned when Potter kept chopping up the wood. Draco just started to gather up the kindling.

"Just place them in the box near the door," Potter ordered and Draco bristled then relaxed.

Draco walked over to the box and placed the wood into it with the others before turning around. He froze when he saw Potter with his shirt pulled up as he used the fabric to wipe his face down. His eyes lingered on the hard muscles of Potter's chest and stomach on show. He pulled his eyes away and walked back towards him and picked up more of the slivers of wood. Potter finished the last piece of wood and brought the axe down on the stump.

Draco gathered up the last of the wood as Potter drank down the rest of the water. His eyes kept being draw back to him as the other boy walked up to Hagrid's door and knocked. The giant answered and Potter handed over the jug and glasses. They spoke quietly as Draco watched them from a distance and he didn't miss the way that Hagrid's eyes would dart over to him. Potter turned away and walked back towards him with smooth steps.

"That's it for today," Potter remarked. "I know that I need a shower now."

Draco snorted but he could smell that as he stood there but he wasn't repulsed from that smell.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?" Potter asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"If you have detentions with Filch for the week, then yes." Draco grumbled.

"Snape?"

Draco looked at him sharply but Potter had never been stupid and Draco nodded sharply. Potter gave him a glance over before nodding and walking away. Draco didn't follow him, he needed a moment to try and muddle through his own thoughts.

xXx

Draco knocked on Severus's door both in excitement and dread. He waited impatiently before he knocked again. He cursed under his breath and looked around the hallway. The door opened and Draco looked back sharply then paused at the look of his godfather.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked in concern.

"Come in," Severus offered and stepped back.

Severus looked more pale than normal and his hair was in a limp tail at the back of his neck. He limped slightly as he walked back to the lounge and slowly eased himself down. Draco looked him over in concern.

"Did something happen?" Draco asked. "Do you want anything?"

"Coffee," Severus requested, his voice strained.

Draco had the kettle boiling quickly as he made up the coffee for his godfather. His eyes kept straying over to the man in question and he could see that he was hurting and knew that Voldemort was behind it. The shake in Severus's hand gave that away and he felt rage run through him and fear. That could be him, if he didn't play his cards right. The image of Potter with his shirt pulled up came to mind as he walked the coffee over and held it out.

"Thank you," Severus offered and took the cup in his slightly shaking hand. "Take a seat. What's on your mind?"

"I've fallen for Potter," Draco blurted out and Severus froze.

Draco blushed deeply and looked at his godfather with large eyes. He hadn't meant to say that as Severus looked at him in shocked silence.

"And I found the cupboard," Draco added and Severus snorted.

"I wouldn't inform Potter of either one of those," Severus drawled and Draco flushed and looked away. "Where is the cupboard?"

"Fourth floor," Draco replied as he took a seat across from Severus. "But I don't think that it works."

"We'll have a look at it and may have to move it," Severus said softly as he rubbed his face. "I'll talk to Albus tomorrow."

"How does he do it?" Draco whispered and Severus lifted an eyebrow. "How does he deal with knowing that his own death is coming?"

"Albus is an old man, Draco." Severus told him with a sad look in his eyes. "He's already been poisoned due to his own folly and he knows there is no cure. He wants his death to be worth something. I am more concerned with how Potter is going to deal with this."

Draco looked away and felt sick in the pit of his stomach. Before the school year was out; one of them would be responsible for Albus Dumbledore's death. He selfishly hoped that it wasn't him.

"Draco," Severus said and Draco looked back at him. "This is not over even when Albus is gone. The fight will still go on."

xXx

Draco muttered under his breath as he looked at the book before him and held his wand in his other hand. He glanced up at the open cupboard before him before flicking his wand. Nothing happened and he growled in frustration. Something was wrong with the connection spell between this cupboard and the one that his father had. He just couldn't work out how to fix it, even with Severus and Albus helping him.

"What are you doing?"

Draco squeaked and dropped the book in his hand as he turned his wand on Potter standing there.

"Whoa!" Potter exclaimed and held his hands up. "Didn't mean to startle you."

Draco cursed and lowered his wand and looked the other boy over.

"What are you doing here?" Draco demanded.

"I haven't seen you around lately," Potter commented mildly. "I thought you might have been destroying another bathroom."

Draco gave him a glare and his fingers twitched on his wand.

"Not unless you are around to take the blame," Draco snipped back and Potter gave him a grin.

"So," Potter remarked as he walked around the cupboard. "Did you finally find a closet to come out of?"

"Potter!" Draco yelped.

Potter gave him such a smirk that Draco shifted on his feet.

"What would you know!" Draco snapped.

"About cupboards," Potter said with that smirk. "Sadly, a lot. About this cupboard, nothing."

"Spend a lot of time around cupboards, Potter."

Potter laughed and Draco felt himself relaxing as the frustrations of trying to get the cupboard to work, drained away. He looked Potter over as he looked at the rune work above the door of the cupboard and the writing. The other boy was looking better and he didn't see any odd bruises.

"Have you run out of detentions?" Draco remarked as he picked up his dropped book and slipped his wand away.

"For now," Potter replied. "The Professors seem to be following me around lately and Filch has been asking for me."

"He's a creepy old man."

"That doesn't begin to cover it," Potter commented as he ran his hand down the side of the wooden cabinet. "So, what's the deal with this? Is it a doorway to Narnia?"

"In a way," Draco said and Potter looked over his shoulder. "It's a doorway to another wardrobe."

"Really?"

"It's broken," Draco said quickly. "I'm trying to fix it."

Potter looked him over slowly and Draco tried not to shift on his feet at the look. He shouldn't have given him so much information. Potter was always good at making connections between seemingly unrelated information.

"You're up to something, Malfoy." Potter stated.

"Of course," Draco replied with a grin. "I'm a Malfoy."

Potter snorted and walked around to the back of the wardrobe and Draco placed his book away in his bag. He would have to talk to Severus about Potter knowing what he was doing.

"Just as long as it doesn't end in a death," Potter remarked.

Draco felt a bolt go through him at the words and was happy that Potter was on the other side of the cupboard and couldn't see him. Potter looked around the side of the piece of furniture and raised an eyebrow when Draco didn't say anything.

"Not my death," Draco choked out and Potter paused.

"Or mine?" Potter asked.

"Hopefully not."

Potter stepped closer and looked him over, there was an edge about him that Draco hadn't seen before. Potter turned and looked at the cabinet before looking back to him.

"What is going on?" Potter inquired.

"I can't tell you," Draco said flatly. "Due to a spell."

"Well," Potter intoned as he leaned back on a desk. "Going off my record so far, whatever is going to happen will be at the end of the school year."

"The world doesn't revolve around you, Potter."

"From experience, I would have to disagree with you," Potter said tonelessly.

Draco snorted and looked at Potter in amusement.

"Things do seem to happen around you," Draco consented.

"I'm the boy who lived," Potter stated as he gave him a grin and held his hands out. "Cursed more than just by the killing spell."

"What do you want, Potter?" Draco blurted out.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your marks are slipping and you have had more detentions then your whole year group together so far this year," Draco pointed out and he knew that he had Potter's attention. "What future are you going to have?"

"I don't think I'll really have one," Potter replied and Draco felt his stomach clench at the words, he could hear the honesty in his words.

"That's a little melodramatic even for you," Draco drawled.

Potter shrugged and met his eyes and Draco sucked in a breath. He wasn't being melodramatic, he believed his words. Draco stepped forward and closed the distance between them and Potter frowned.

"So, you have just stopped caring?" Draco hissed in anger. "That's a bit selfish."

"Coming from a Malfoy?" Potter countered.

"At least I'm still trying!"

"With trying to fix a cupboard to let Death Eaters into this school?"

Draco stepped back, the words had been said so blandly. Like Potter didn't much care either way and Draco grabbed his arm. Potter didn't pull away from his grasp and Draco tightened his hold.

"Not everything is as it seems," Draco whispered, standing close enough that he could smell Potter's scent. "Dark times are coming."

"Dark times are already here," Potter hissed as his eyes flashed green.

Draco looked down at him, so close that he could easily close the distance between them. Toe over that line that had been drawn between them as Potter glared at him.

"So that's it then," Draco uttered. "You are just going to stop fighting?"

Potter's lips quirked up in a twisted smile that had a shiver going down his back.

"Give me a reason not to," Potter whispered.

Draco did just that as he tugged on Potter's arm as his other hand curled around the back of his neck and he drew Potter into a kiss. The other boy froze and Draco teased his lips until they opened under his. He could feel a hand grab his shoulder and he waited to be pushed back but he wasn't as they kissed. Draco pulled back and looked into those green eyes before Potter growled and gave him a hard shove.

Draco tripped on his feet and went sprawling as he landed on his ass. Potter stood above him and Draco braced himself for his reaction as the other boy panted. Potter had his hands curled into fists by his sides before he turned on his heels and stalked towards the door.

"Potter!" Draco yelled and jumped to his feet.

Potter didn't stop as he slammed the door behind him as he stormed out of the room. Draco ran across the room and grabbed the doorhandle then cursed. It was locked and by the time that Draco had worked out the spell.

Potter was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco frowned when he could hear yelling in the corridor as he headed towards the transfiguration classroom.

"-too good for us, Harry!" He could hear Ron Weasley yell. "Stuck up now that you been seen with Malfoy!"

Draco slowed his steps and turned the corner to see Weasley's red face as he stood toe to toe with Potter. Granger was behind Weasley and had a hand around his wrist, holding him back as she hissed something.

"I would think it was the other way around," Potter drawled as other students watched from the sidelines. "Stepping out of the shadow, Ron?"

Weasley growled and threw the first punch as Potter slipped back and Granger yelled out. Weasley shrugged off his girlfriend and launched himself at Potter and they went down in a tangle of limbs as students jeered and shouted. Draco winced as Weasley landed a few blows due to his greater weight and height even if Potter got a few good hits in himself.

Weasley soon had Potter pinned to the ground and the other boy was just trying to deflect the blows. Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan jumped forward and pulled Weasley off Potter just as McGonagall appeared.

"Enough!" McGonagall snapped and silence fell.

Draco stepped closer as Potter slowly pulled himself to his feet. He was sure that he would have a black eye while blood dripped down his chin from his nose. From the slightly hunched way that he stood, Weasley had landed some good blows.

"What is going on here?" McGonagall demanded.

"Harry started it!" Weasley snapped. "He threw a punch at me!"

Whispers started up around the hall at Weasley's words. Draco looked at Potter sharply but he just crossed his arms over his chest and said nothing. He hadn't realised how much Potter had fallen out with his friends as he focused on Granger. The girl had her lips thinned and was glaring at her boyfriend.

"Ron-" Granger went to say.

"He had it coming," Potter cut her off as he looked at the professor.

"We do not fight in the hallways, Mr Potter." McGonagall snapped. "Go to the Headmaster."

Potter nodded and picked up his bag from the floor and walked off without a word. McGonagall's lips thinned even more before turning on Weasley.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting, Mr Weasley." McGonagall stated and Weasley opened his mouth. "And a week of detentions."

"But-" Weasley went to say and Granger elbowed him. "Yes, professor."

"Everyone, file into the classroom," McGonagall ordered. "Mr Weasley, go to the hospital wing."

Draco gave Weasley a smirk as the boy walked past him and the red head glared back.

"Fucking Death Eater," Weasley hissed at him and Draco sneered.

"That the best you can do?" Draco countered.

"Faggot," Weasley uttered under his breath. "This is all your bloody fault!"

"Mr Weasley!" McGonagall snapped. "Hospital wing, now."

Weasley gave him one last glare before stalking off and Draco tried to calm his rapidly beating heart.

"He has problems," Greg muttered from beside him. "I wonder what happened to break up that trio?"

"Yeah, Granger isn't good enough to fight over," Vincent added. "I know I wouldn't want to get into those pants."

"I bet she would be a squealer," Greg said with a smirk.

"That is a disturbing thought," Draco drawled with a shiver.

"That other Weasley might be worth it," Greg said with a laugh. "Maybe that's the problem. Potter's trying to get into her pants. He does spend a lot of time around her."

Draco didn't say anything as they walked into the classroom while his friends discussed the up and down sides of the girls in their year.

xXx

Draco's fingers skipped over the keys of the piano as the notes sang out and he smiled. With a little fixing up, and dragging Severus in to help him, the piano was playable again. Even with his lack of skill. He paused and glanced over when he heard a guitar to see Potter standing there. He stopped playing as Potter settled on a desk and plucked out a few cords. He hadn't expected to see the other boy.

"Keep going," Potter requested softly.

Draco turned back the piano and started on the song that he'd been learning and Potter added his instrument to the mix. He didn't have the music before him but he proved that he didn't need it as Draco struggled through. He would stop and start as he read the sheet music and Potter would strum along. He found it was easier as Potter played and he picked up the song quickly. They continued on like that for the next hour before Draco stopped.

Potter kept going and Draco turned his attention to him. The bruises on his face looked nasty and he could see other marks on his arms and his knuckles were red. The expression on his face was in contrast to the bad boy look that he had going. He had his eyes closed as he followed along to the tune that he was playing and Draco drank in the image.

Potter finished the song and blinked his eyes open. His left eye was swollen but his green eyes were still sharp.

"They didn't expel you," Draco commented and Potter gave him a smirk.

"I'm still here," Potter remarked, dryly. "Like a bad penny, always turning back up."

Potter looked at the guitar and plucked at a few strings, a different sound on the air.

"I apologise," Draco said and Potter paused. "For the other day. I shouldn't have done that."

Potter nodded without looking up as those notes sang out in the unused room. Normally Potter's inattention to his apology would have stroked his temper but he didn't seem to mind in that moment. Potter then sighed and placed his hand over the strings and the sound stopped suddenly and he looked up. Draco sucked in a breath at the raw look in his eyes.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Potter questioned. "You were quick to say that I am throwing my life away. Just what do you want?"

"My father's death," Draco blurted out then paused once the words were out there.

"Aiming high," Potter commented, mildly.

"I need you to aim higher," Draco hissed.

Potter stared at him for a long minute before giving him a grin that had his stomach flipping.

"Very well," Potter announced as he stood from the desk. "You have a deal."

Potter nodded sharply and walked out of the room without another word.

xXx

Draco paused in the hallway when he heard the notes of a piano playing. The song sounded vaguely familiar as he crept closer then quirked a smile when he heard swearing. It looked like Potter was trying his hand at a different instrument. Draco slipped into the room and looked over at the other boy. He had a pencil behind his ear and a book open as he tapped away on the keys. He glanced over when Draco closed the distance.

"I ordered in a book," Potter said as he nodded to the book. "Some of what I know transfers over."

"Thinking of learning?" Draco asked as he perched himself on one of the desks. "I would think improving your marks would be time better spent."

"You sound like McGonagall," Potter intoned. "I got that lecture yesterday; 'If you keep this up, Mr Potter! You will be repeating this year.'"

Draco snorted then felt his gut clench when he realised that Potter wouldn't get the chance to redo his sixth year. The chance that he'll be able to start his seventh was still in doubt. Draco looked at Potter sharply at those thoughts as the other man tapped away on the keys. Was this why he wasn't focusing on his school work? Potter then glanced at him then paused.

"What's that look for, Malfoy?" Potter asked. "I thought you would be happy that I might fall a year behind."

"You know something is coming," Draco blurted out then blushed when Potter raised an eyebrow.

"Of course," Potter replied. "Dumbledore wants to see me more often and is talking about how Tom Riddle became all powerful. That I am the only one to kill him and…well the list goes on."

"He's dying," Draco said softly.

"Yes, he is," Potter confirmed and looked down at the keys. "He has that feeling around him. A smell of death."

Draco shivered at Potter's words and looked at him carefully.

"Why did you take up Legilimency with Severus?" Draco asked, instead of touching on Dumbledore's mortally.

"I thought it would help," Potter sighed and turned on the bench seat to look at him head on. "I broke into the restricted area and read through the books there. Snape says that the barrier that I've placed is better but I don't have the mind for that type of magic. That didn't sit right with me."

"Are you still having lessons with him?"

"Lessons…detentions," Potter laughed and tapped a finger on one of the keys. "I think he decides which one, depending on how his day has gone."

Draco chuckled, that sounded like his godfather. Potter turned back around on the bench and started to play the piano again and Draco just watched him. He could feel a calm come over him even when he hit the wrong keys. Potter would just keep going before starting over again. He seemed to have a natural talent for music. Potter let the last note of the song hang before folding up the book and closed the lid of the piano. He held the book out to Draco and he took it in his hand.

"Are you giving me homework?" Draco asked in amusement.

"If you want to think of it that way," Potter said as he stood up.

Draco frowned when Potter limped towards the door.

"What's wrong with your leg?" Draco asked and Potter paused.

"A lucky shot," Potter said over his shoulder.

Potter kept going and Draco just watched him.

xXx

Draco and Severus looked at the cupboard before Draco looked back down at his book. The spell should have worked and yet it hadn't. Severus lowered his wand with a frown and looked down at the book in confusion. They both started when the door banged open and Potter walked in. He paused when he saw both of them before closing the door firmly behind him.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Severus demanded.

"That spell won't work," Potter announced as he walked over and held up a book in his hand. "It's not the connection spell. It's the runes caved into the wood."

"You won't put any effort into potions and yet this…" Severus grumbled and took the book from the Gryffindor's hand.

"Not that I really want to help with your Slytherin plan," Potter remarked. "Page three thirty-two."

Severus flicked through the book in interest and Draco leaned closer. It was a book of advanced runes.

"You don't even take Runes as a class," Draco pointed out.

"Spend enough time around Hermione and you pick these things up," Potter remarked as he walked behind the cupboard and tapped the back before standing beside it. "The magic that has gone into this cupboard is quite interesting. It's a layering of spell work with the runes to tie it all together. However, since someone scratched the wood here, it ruined the holding spell which broke the connection."

Severus and Draco stared at Potter and he glanced up at them.

"What?" Potter questioned and Draco laughed. "Problem?"

"I feel like I should give you a detention for not applying this thinking to your studies," Severus drawled and Draco laughed again.

"That would be a reward for him," Draco added with a smirk.

"And here I was thinking that I could help my Slytherin friends," Potter said sarcastically. "In that case, I shall leave so that you can carry on with your evil plan."

Potter gave them a wave over his shoulder as he walked towards the door.

"Just remember this the next time that you point your wands at me," Potter called from the door with a smirk.

Draco snorted as Potter gave them another wave before disappearing from the room.

"I find myself starting to like him," Severus remarked. "Then hating myself for it."

"Ha!" Draco barked. "I can understand that feeling."

Severus looked him over and Draco shifted at the glint in his godfather's eyes.

"I won't ask," Severus drawled. "I'm not sure that I need to know the details."

Draco gave his godfather a smile as the older man focused on the book in his hands. Severus then shut it and cursed when he looked at the cover.

"Bloody Potter," Severus swore. "He stole this from the restricted section. That means that I'll have to face Madam Pince when I return it."


	6. Chapter 6

Draco placed the apple in the cupboard and shut the door as Severus cast the spell. He opened the door again to find the apple gone. He stared at the inside of the empty cupboard and wasn't sure what to think. Severus clasped his hand to his shoulder and Draco appreciated the support in that moment. His godfather knew what he needed as he sighed.

"Is this my part done?" Draco questioned quietly.

"Not yet," Severus answered. "I need you to keep an eye on Potter…not that that will be much of a problem for you."

Draco snorted and looked up at Severus.

"We have two months Draco," Severus told him. "Albus has worked out the time frame and we just have to work with it."

"Okay," Draco agreed. "You just tell me what I need to do."

"You need to be very careful," Severus warned as he tightened his grip on his shoulder. "Are you sure that you can do this Draco? It may involve Potter as well."

"Yes," Draco answered straight away. "I've picked my side, Severus."

"Even if it comes down to cursing Potter or using your wand to kill?"

Draco swallowed the lump in his throat before nodding.

"You must play the loyal Malfoy until then," Severus added.

"I can do that," Draco said with a smirk. "It's a role I was born to."

Severus chuckled and gave him a soft look.

"Regardless of what happens," Severus said, his voice soft. "I'm proud of you."

xXx

"Did you get in another fight?" Draco groaned and Potter looked over to him.

"Ron," Potter replied and laid his head back against the wall. "For a pureblood, he forgets that he's a wizard too much. I think it comes from having too many brothers."

Draco snorted and looked down at the Gryffindor before him. Potter was bruised and bloody and Draco wondered just how far that fight had gone. He'd washed his face but Draco could see the faint bruising, a cut near his hairline and blood on his uniform as he sat against the wall beside one of the windows in the unused classroom. It was one of Potter's current hiding spots and he noticed that he didn't have his guitar with him this time.

"You didn't think to go to the hospital wing?" Draco questioned as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Madam Pomfrey threatened to spell me to a bed if I ended up there for fighting again," Potter drawled. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?"

"Keeping an eye on you," Draco replied and Potter's eyes flicked to him.

"Is that part of the plan?" Potter asked then used the wall to get to his feet.

Draco stepped back to give him room and didn't miss the wince as Potter settled on his feet. He reached out and touched his fingers to the other boy's arm and Potter started. Green eyes locked with his but he didn't pull away.

"Yes," Draco answered. "Has Dumbledore spoken to you."

"Yes," Potter groaned and leaned back on the wall and Draco let his hand drop. " He's been doing nothing but 'talk' to me…I don't like this."

Draco nodded in agreement and stepped closer. Potter just eyed him off. They hadn't been this close since Draco had kissed him. He settled in front of Potter and felt that urge again. The other boy just watched him in interest, his last move had been met with distain. He let his hand rest on Potter's arm again and when he wasn't shrugged off, he ran his hand down.

He started when Potter grabbed his wrist, stopping him. His eyes shot up to his green ones. Draco couldn't read the expression on his face.

"Is this part of the plan?" Potter questioned, his voice hoarse.

"No," Draco replied, honestly.

Potter's eyes burned into him and Draco felt himself responding to that. He let the other boy see how he felt as he stood there and waited. He felt that this could go either way as his eyes caught on the bruising on the other boy's skin and the blood on his collar. His eyes caught on Potter's other hand when he reached up then touched his hair. Draco held still as those fingers ran through his hair and a smile came to his face.

"How much product do you use?" Potter whispered as his fingers slipped down and touched on his neck.

"Don't mess up the hair," Draco warned.

Potter chuckled as he brought his hand back up and curled it around the back of his head. Potter drew him down and Draco met him in a kiss. His hand slipped around his back while Potter still held his wrist. He expected the kiss to be rough but it wasn't as Draco opened his mouth and Potter teased him. They took their time as Draco drew Potter closer until there was no space between them.

Potter trailed kisses down his neck and Draco groaned at the feeling. The other boy's fingers played with the hair at the base of his neck and he felt a shiver go down his back. He started slightly when Potter slipped his hand under his shirt and touched on his back then chuckled.

"What do you find so funny?" Draco gasped as Potter's breath ghosted over his neck.

"Nothing," Potter answered and pulled back.

Draco looked into those dancing green eyes and could feel his chest tighten as his cock strained against his pants. Draco made the first move this time as he ran his hands into that shaggy mess of hair and captured Potter's lips. He deepened the kiss as he pushed into Potter then groaned when a hand found the front of his pants and rubbed him. He hadn't expected this as Potter rubbed him. He rocked his hips forward into the other boy as Potter stepped back into the wall. Draco took over control as one of his hands grabbed Potter's ass as he rubbed himself into him.

Potter pulled him close as he broke off the kiss as his hand slipped down his pants and grabbed him. Draco groaned loudly as his eyes slipped shut as the other man played with him. He could feel himself getting closer and his eyes flicked open and locked with Potter.

"Close," Draco whispered.

Potter just quicken his pace before drawing him into another kiss. Draco lost control and bucked his hips forward as he came. He grunted loudly then groaned as Potter's hand kept moving before stilling. Draco had his forehead resting on Potter's shoulder as he slipped his hand back out of his pants and he felt a spell pass over him. The sticky feeling disappeared as he caught his breath and pulled back. He reached out and cupped Potter but the other boy's hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him.

Draco's eyes locked with Potter's with a frown.

"You don't want me to help you out?" Draco asked, he could feel how hard the other boy was.

"No," Potter whispered.

Draco stumbled back at that word and felt something cold settle in his stomach. Potter just watched him as he leaned back into the wall behind him. His eyes darted down to the bugle in his pants, he could clearly see that Potter was interested.

"Why?" Draco demanded, his temper flaring.

Potter frowned at that and pushed away from the wall. He went to walk past him. Draco's hand shot out and grabbed his arm. Potter pulled away from him sharply and Draco didn't miss the wince when he stepped back. Draco froze at that move and Potter blew out a breath.

"Sorry," Potter offered. "Head is killing me."

"You helped me," Draco countered. "And you're hard."

"I know, Draco." Potter sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

Draco reached out and placed his hand on his arm and Potter looked at it. His eyes looked a little lost and Draco felt for him. He was sure that Potter was dealing with more than just a hard on and a headache in that moment.

"Perhaps a few less hits to the head might help," Draco suggested and Potter quirked a smile. "I'm sure that I could sneak a potion from Severus?"

Potter chuckled and covered Draco's hand with his own.

"Have a good night, Malfoy." Potter said softly before limping away.

Draco didn't stop him this time as he looked down at the blanket that Potter had left behind. He crouched down and noticed a few books and picked them up. Muggle fiction greeted him and he was sure that this was Potter's new hiding spot. He sat down on the blanket and read through the blurbs on the back of the books in interest. It was a good half an hour before he left the classroom and headed down to the dungeons.

He found himself at Severus's door and he knocked loudly.

"Draco," Severus greeted with a smile. "Come in."

"How are you, Severus?" Draco asked, once the door was closed behind him.

"Well," Severus replied and looked him over. "Something on your mind?"

"Potter looked like he'd been in another fight," Draco reported. "He's limping and wouldn't go to the hospital wing."

Severus's eyes sharpened and Draco carefully blanked his mind.

"What else aren't you telling me?" Severus questioned.

"He said that his head was killing him," Draco added, reluctantly. "I think he's hurting more than he was admitting."

"He's becoming a wild card," Severus remarked. "I'll speak to Albus and see if he can help him. He seems to talk to you more than anyone else."

Draco blushed and Severus cocked his head to the side.

"What aren't you telling me?" Severus pressed and Draco looked away.

"Um," Draco stuttered and could feel his face heating up.

"Is this something I should be concerned with?" Severus requested with a sigh.

"No," Draco muttered.

"Very well," Severus consented. "You will tell me if this becomes an issue, Draco."

"Yes, sir."

xXx

Draco's eyes caught on Potter and Granger sitting together at the Gryffindor table. Weasley sat further down the table with Thomas and Longbottom between them. Granger had a book out on the table and Potter had an odd look on his face. He frowned slightly at that expression and the way that Granger kept tapping the book.

"What's caught your attention, Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Nothing," Draco answered.

"Wouldn't be Potter would it?"

"More likely to be Rebecca Kettleson," Greg butt in.

"Yeah," Vincent added. "I could stare at her for hours."

"As long as she doesn't catch you."

"I wouldn't mind her catching me," Vincent said with a leer. "I bet that she'd be a wild one."

Draco tuned the two boys out as their descriptions got more graphic then noticed the way that Blaise looked at Potter. There was a glint in his eyes and Draco felt a cold stone settle in his stomach.

"Shame that he's still here," Blaise uttered under his breath.

"You know that they won't expel him," Draco grumbled and Blaise looked at him with a smirk.

"I mean still alive," Blaise commented with a sneer. "If only he hadn't been found so quickly."

Draco felt cold flood through him as Blaise looked back over at the Gryffindor table. Potter looked up then narrowed his eyes as Blaise smirked then gave him an air kiss. Potter's face tightened as Granger looked up then she said something to him, drawing his attention back. Draco felt that coldness spread as he connected the dots.

"How's your mother doing?" Draco asked softly and Blaise's eyes flicked to him.

"My aunt has been helping her," Blaise said. "It's a good thing that we have a big family. It makes it easier on mum…since dad died."

Draco nodded as that feeling spread.

xXx

Draco slammed open the door to the unused classroom. Potter turned on him with his wand out. Draco then slammed the door behind him before pulling his wand and throwing out a spell. Potter yelped as he dodged to the side.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Draco snapped.

"_Protego_," Potter countered as he flicked his wand.

"_Reducto_."

Draco watched in satisfaction as the desk that he'd pointed his wand at splinted into puff. Potter yelped and quickly threw his arms up as wood bounced off his shield.

"_Reducto,"_ Draco intoned and another desk went up.

"Malfoy!" Potter shouted as he kept moving.

"_Reducto."_

"_Stupefy_."

Draco flicked his wand and the red spell curved around him. He held his wand out as the dust cleared while Potter panted as he looked at him with wide eyes.

"What has gotten into you!" Potter yelled.

Draco stalked forward as rage ran through him but it wasn't for the boy in front of him. Potter held his wand out but Draco could see that he was reluctant to use it.

"I know who attacked you!" Draco hissed as he pushed Potter's wand to the side.

"You!" Potter yelped with wide eyes. "Just then!"

Draco stepped in close and Potter looked up at him.

"Just after Christmas," Draco uttered.

Potter stepped back sharply as his face paled. His hand dropped and Draco held his eyes.

"Why did you protect him?" Draco demanded. "It was his father's own fault for getting killed!"

Potter just stared at him as Draco curled his hand around his wrist and slipped his wand out of his hand. Potter just let it go and Draco placed both of their wands on a table close by.

"What would have been the point!" Potter exclaimed.

"It wasn't just him, Potter." Draco countered. "I saw you after you were attacked in the hospital wing."

Potter stepped back from those words, his eyes were large in his pale face.

"Why?" Potter uttered.

"Not the point," Draco countered. "The fact that Blaise let others into this school and beat you to a bloody pulp is!"

"And using that cupboard is going to be any different!"

"Stop deflecting!"

Draco found himself in Potter's face, those green eyes blazing. Draco just grabbed him and pulled him into a heated kiss. Potter met that heat as he pulled him close and deepened the kiss. His hands were rough on Draco's skin before Potter pulled back with a gasp. Draco's hands were still bundled up in Potter's uniform as he looked down into those eyes.

"What is really bothering you?" Potter questioned softly.

"That you would cover for him," Draco hissed and slipped his hands down to Potter's hips.

"Draco," Potter whispered and he shivered at the use of his first name. "I didn't plan to cover for him. That was not my intention…"

"Then what?"

Potter glanced away.

"There were more," Potter said so softly that Draco had to strain to hear him. "I had problems remembering, I knew that Zabini had something to do with it but there were others."

Draco carefully stepped back and Potter let him. The other boy crossed his arms over his chest and stared at the floor.

"Tell me what happened?" Draco pushed.

"I'm not sure," Potter said slowly. "I was hit from behind…then they pulled a bag over my head."

Draco felt his heart clench at the words and wished that Potter would look up. He let him go at the pace he needed to.

"I recognized Zabini's voice," Potter said into the silence. "There were others, I tried to fight back. I managed to get the bag off my head but they were wearing masks and they knew what they were doing. They knew where to hit to make it count. They wanted to draw it out…"

Potter trailed off and Draco couldn't resist the temptation to reach out and grab his arm. Potter slowly looked up and Draco sucked in a breath at the raw look in his eyes.

"He said that it was my fault," Potter whispered hoarsely. "That his father was dead and it was my fault. I remember that clearly."

"You didn't say anything," Draco pressed.

Potter just waved a hand with a guarded look in his eyes.

"I wasn't protecting him," Potter tried to explain. "It's just that…I'm not used to adults believing me and…I wasn't sure myself what had happened…Snape…"

Potter trailed off again and looked down at the floor.

"What about Severus?" Draco broached.

"I could feel him trying to pick up the memories," Potter confessed with an odd tone to his voice.

"In your lessons?" Draco asked.

"Yes," Potter answered. "But I think he was having as much trouble pulling them up as I was remembering them. I could feel his frustration as I was trying to block him…"

"But you weren't at the same time?"

Potter nodded and his eyes snapped back into focus as he hugged himself. Draco wanted to wrap his arms around him and offer some type of comfort but could tell that he would have refused it. Draco just rubbed his arm, offering what he could.

"Severus would have said something if he knew who did it," Draco told him and Potter cocked his head to the side.

"You are close with him?" Potter inquired.

"He's more like a father," Draco admitted. "Not that I had much of a comparison."

Potter quirked a smile and dropped his arms and stepped forward. Draco was surprised when Potter grabbed him in a tight hug. Draco just wrapped his arms around the shorter man and took in the feel and smell of him. He had no idea where this was going, nor did he care.

"We haven't got long," Draco told him.

"Now?" Potter questioned.

"Until everything happens," Draco clarified. "Just remember that we have our roles to play, Harry."

Potter tightened his hold before he stepped back and Draco reluctantly let him go. Those green eyes looked him over before a mask seemed to fall into place and he nodded.

"I can do that," Potter said with a smirk.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco picked up the rock and tested the weight as he glanced over at Potter. Severus's orders had been clear but he didn't feel right as he held the rock. Potter was sitting with Granger as they looked at a book in the girl's hand. Weasley was nowhere to be seen and Draco was thankful for that. He nervously fiddled with the rock but he was just delaying. He swallowed back his trepidations and hurled the rock at Gryffindor.

Potter yelped as the rock hit him in the shoulder and quickly jumped to his feet. Granger looked around until her eyes locked on him while Draco stalked forward with a sneer on his lips. Potter focused on him with a glare.

"What's your problem!" Potter snapped.

"What are you talking about?" Draco defended.

"You threw a rock at me!"

"Ha!" Draco laughed and stepped closer. "And why would I do that!"

Potter's face flushed red in anger as he closed the distance while Draco held his ground. He hadn't realised how good an actor the other boy could be. There was rage on his face as he curled his hands into fists. Draco was concerned that Potter would throw a punch at him.

"Harry!" Granger squeaked. "You heard what McGonagall said!"

"I don't care," Potter growled. "The little ferret threw a rock at me!"

Draco sneered as he noticed Severus coming around the corner.

"And why would I do that?" Draco questioned with a smirk that he knew would push at Potter's temper.

Potter's jaw clenched as he pulled his wand.

"Harry!" Granger yelped and grabbed his wrist.

"What is going on here?" Severus drawled.

Potter froze as Granger swirled around while Snape looked the scene over. Potter's eyes didn't leave him as they blazed in rage.

"Potter pulled his wand on me," Draco whined and Potter's face flushed.

"Should have just cursed you!" Potter fummed and Draco was concerned that it was in real anger.

"Enough!" Severus growled and Potter glared at him. "Detention at six tonight with me."

"But Harry didn't do anything!" Granger defended.

Severus glared down his nose at the girl and she shrunk back. Interestingly, Potter stepped in front of her and met Severus's glare head on.

"Did you want to join him, Ms Granger?" Severus offered, sweetly.

"No," Potter answered for her.

Snape gave them both a look over before turning on his heels and stalked away. Draco gave the two Gryffindors a sneer before following after his godfather. That part of the plan had worked. He could feel Potter's eyes burning into his back and hopped that he didn't take it personally.

xXx

Draco looked at the clock for the third time and even Severus looked on edge.

"Is he normally late?" Draco questioned.

"No," Severus answered. "He has never been late for a detention. His classes, yes, but never for a detention."

Severus paced a few steps before looking at the clock.

"I'm going to check with the Headmaster," Severus told him. "If he turns up, keep him here."

"Yes, sir." Draco answered.

Severus stepped over to the fireplace and stepped through with a flare of floo powder. Draco didn't have to wait long before the potion master stepped back through. Draco tensed at the expression on his godfather's face.

"What?" Draco questioned.

"Albus left a message," Severus announced, looking pale. "He took Potter somewhere, he left a note to say that they will be back for the plan to go ahead. That Potter will have his cloak and wants him to be at the tower."

"He wants Harry to see his death?" Draco whispered, feeling faint.

Severus cursed and Draco looked at his godfather as he pulled a hand through his hair roughly. He could tell that he was agitated and on edge.

"That's cold," Draco added and Severus nodded.

"He must have a reason," Severus snarled in anger then dissolved into swearing.

"Did he say where he took Potter?" Draco asked, once Severus got a hold of himself.

"No," Severus snapped.

Draco felt concern run through him at that.

"We will have to proceed as planned," Severus stated.

"And take into account that Potter will be there," Draco added and shared a look with his godfather. "I know that you tried to keep him away from seeing this."

Severus blew out a breath.

"Not much we can do now," Severus conceded. "Albus has played his hand in this, we have no choice now. Potter will be a witness to his death."

xXx

Draco looked at Severus with large eyes, the image of that green light still before him. He felt numb and stuck to the spot as the breeze tugged at his hair and clothes. Severus turned away from the window. He could see the pain in his face and eyes before something caught the taller man's attention and he paled.

"Draco!" Severus snapped.

Potter appeared with a yell and Draco lunged forward and tackled him to the ground.

"No!" Potter yelled as he struggled.

"Quickly!" Severus hissed and appeared before him. "Potter, stop! We have to go, now!"

Potter looked up at them with large eyes and Draco felt fear run through him. Something was wrong with that look and his movements.

"Potter!" Draco hissed and those green eyes focused on him. "Come on."

Draco and Severus pulled him to his feet and Potter staggered into Severus. The taller man grabbed his shoulder tightly as he cursed.

"Potter!" Severus hissed. "Where is your cloak?"

"Over there," Potter said, his words slurred.

Draco quickly grabbed it and swung it around them before he pushed Potter back. He could feel his hot breaths on his back and the slight hitch. Potter wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him closer as Bellatrix and three other Death Eaters appeared. Severus quickly turned and shifted his weight to cover their movements.

"You did it!" Bellatrix cried in glee.

"Yes," Severus drawled. "Now, go!"

"Not yet," Bellatrix cackled and drew her wand and pointed it at Severus. "We're not done yet!"

Draco tensed and felt a bolt of fear run through him. It was only Potter's arm around him holding him in place. Bellatrix then turned the wand to the open window.

"_Morsmordre_!" Bellatrix shrieked.

Green light burst from her wand and into the sky as the Dark Mark flew forward. Draco felt a shiver go down his back. He pressed further back into Potter and the man wrapped his other arm around him. Holding him in place as much as giving support. Their breaths sounded loud to Draco's ears and he feared that it would give them away. The green light bathed the room in an eerie glow, casting Severus's face into shadows.

"Draco," Potter whispered in his ear. "I think I'm going to pass out."

Draco glanced over his shoulder and noticed how pale Potter looked. He shifted as much as he could to support him. If Potter collapsed now, it would reveal them both.

"Just hold on," Draco uttered under his breath.

Potter nodded but he could tell that he was on the edge of passing out and he wasn't sure why. He glanced over to Severus as the other Death Eaters started to leave. He had to get his attention without alerting the others. He fumbled a piece of wood and flicked it towards the man. It landed with a clatter near Severus and he paused as Bellatrix turned back at the sound.

"Coming, Severus?" Bellatrix questioned.

"My place is here," Severus replied mildly.

"Draco," Potter whispered as he laid his head back.

"Just a little longer," Draco told him softly.

"Enjoy your castle then, Severus." Bellatrix cackled before running after the others.

Severus turned to them once he was sure they were gone. Draco held Potter to the wall as he felt the other boy's knees give out. Severus grabbed the cloth of the cloak and pulled it back. Severus paused briefly when he revealed them.

"Lay him down," Severus ordered quickly.

Draco grabbed one of Potter's arms as Severus grabbed the other. The other boy was out of it even if his eyes were open and they had him laid out on his back. Severus placed his fingers at his throat as Draco pushed his robe to the side then paused.

"Severus," Draco uttered and pointed out the blood on Potter's clothing.

"Where did Albus take him?" Severus muttered as he pushed Potter's shirt up and cursed. "Damn you, Albus."

There were scratch and bite marks on Potter's pale skin as he struggled to draw in breath. Severus grabbed the boy's chin and turned his head towards them. Draco shuttered at the blank look in his eyes.

"Potter!" Severus snapped. "Focus!"

If Potter heard him, he didn't react and Draco felt his stomach drop.

"Harry," Draco uttered.

Severus pulled his wand and carefully looked into Potter's blank eyes.

"_Legilimens_," Severus intoned softly. "Bring forward what happened, Potter."

Potter groaned but didn't look away, Severus pulled back quickly before he slipped his potion pouch from his robes. Potter screwed his eyes shut.

"Get his shirt off," Severus ordered as he quickly unbuckled Potter's belt.

Draco did as he was ordered and they quickly stripped him down to his underwear. Revealing the full extent of the scratch and bite marks on his pale skin.

"Hold him," Severus told him as he uncapped a potion. "Tightly."

Draco grabbed Potter's arms as Severus pulled his wand and uttered a spell before tipping the potion in his hand onto Potter's bare chest and down his body. It sizzled as it hit and spread out across his exposed skin. Potter yelled out and struggled against his hold. Severus quickly dropped the vial and grabbed his legs to hold him still as he screamed. The sound went right through Draco while Severus cringed. Potter then slumped as his screams cut off as the potion was fully absorbed into his skin.

"Someone would have heard that," Draco commented. "What are we going to do?"

Potter groaned before blinking his eyes open. There was a glazed look to his eyes and Draco wasn't sure if he was aware of what was going on around him.

"Run, Draco." Severus told him as Potter looked up at them in confusion. "For they will be after Potter's blood."

xXx

Draco glanced over to Potter, curled up in the sleeping bag, while he sat close by in the small tent. The images of the rush from the castle still fresh in his mind. Potter following after them like a puppy as the potion still worked in his system. They'd used as many secret passages that they could to stay out of sight. The cries of Dumbledore's death whispering through to them and the confusion on Potter's face, haunting him. Severus had shoved two bags at him and a way to contact him before passing him a portkey. The disarray of the Shrieking Shack the last image of Hogwarts he had before they were whisked away.

Draco sighed and made his way over to the sleeping bag and gently nudged Potter over and curled along his back. They only had the one but it was large enough for both of them as he placed an arm over Potter's chest and took in the sounds of his soft breathing. So much had happened so quickly and Draco's mind was still trying to process it as he slipped into exhausted sleep.

Draco woke slowly the next morning to the soft sounds of birds and Potter's arm over him. He shifted back slightly as he glanced over his shoulder but the other boy was still out. Severus had warned him that he would sleep for a while and when he woke that he had to take a potion to flush out the rest of the poison. Draco just took in the feel of the arm over him and the warmth of the body behind him as he relaxed back. He had no idea what his life held now, but he had played his cards. Done what needed to be done and put his trust in Severus.

"What happened?" Potter whispered behind him.

"A lot," Draco replied and Potter's arm shifted slightly but he didn't remove it. "What do you remember?"

"Snape killed Dumbledore," Potter uttered and tightened his hold briefly. "Was that the plan?"

"Yes," Draco answered and shifted his legs.

Potter didn't release him as he captured one of his legs with his own and they settled back into the sleeping bag.

"Then what happened?" Potter pressed. "I felt like I was going to pass out. Everything kept slipping away."

Draco's gut clenched at those words.

"You were poisoned," Draco told him. "You have to take another potion for that."

"Oh," Potter muttered and Draco could tell that he was slipping back to sleep. "Later?'

"Yes," Draco replied. "Just sleep."

"You going?" Potter questioned and clenched his arm around him.

"I'm not going anywhere," Draco said then amended it, "except to pee."

Potter snorted on the back of his neck and Draco shivered at the feeling. Soon, deep breathing filled the silence and Draco just listened to that and the birds. They were free for now but he wasn't sure how long that would last.

xXx

Draco looked out at the rain from the shelter at the front of the tent and sighed. Severus had told him to head north from where the portkey spat them out and they would find a cabin that they could use for a while. With the rain, Draco was reluctant to go anywhere. Severus had packed a few changes of clothes and food but neither one would last long.

"That looks like it's set in," Potter remarked from behind him.

"Yes," Draco agreed and glanced at him. "You still look like crap."

Potter quirked a smile but Draco hadn't been lying. The other boy looked pale with dark smudges under his eyes and had a few beads of sweat on his brow. His eyes were dull and Draco knew that he was still a little confused from the lingering effects of the poison, not that Potter would show that weakness.

"Severus said that there is a cabin to the north," Draco told him as Potter settled next to him on the ground in the slight shelter that the tent flap gave them.

"We just have to face the monsoon to get to it," Potter added as his shoulder brushed Draco's.

"We have enough food to last about three days," Draco said with a sigh.

"So, the rain will last four," Potter commented with that lopsided smile of his.

Draco chuckled and looked at him in amusement. Potter laid a hand on his leg and Draco didn't look too far into that. Potter leaned into him and rubbed his eyes with his other hand.

"How do you feel?" Draco questioned in concern.

"A bit sick," Potter replied. "And hot."

Draco bit back on what he wanted to say to that, he could feel the heat from the other boy. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Potter tensed before relaxing.

"What are we doing?" Potter uttered, defeat in his voice.

"Surviving," Draco answered. "While others work out plans."

"We just sit this out?"

"No, Potter."

"Harry," Potter stated. "My name is Harry."

Draco snorted and glanced at him and Potter gave him a smile.

"I am aware of that," Draco drawled and Potter snorted.

They sat there for a while just watching the rain as it fell softly around them. Each absorbed in their own thoughts. Both of their lives now changed forever.


	8. Chapter 8

Potter chuckled while Draco cursed and looked down at his wet shoes and pants. He was soaked up to his knees with his hair plastered to his head. The rain had stopped earlier in the day but drips of water would fall from the trees every time the wind would blow. Draco shivered as water drippled down his back and Potter gave him a look of amusement.

"Shove it," Draco snapped. "You better know how to use that compass."

"You're welcome to it," Potter offered with a grin.

"Shove it," Draco repeated and kept walking.

Potter chuckled and Draco found himself smiling despite the water drippling down his back. They made their way in silence for the next hour until a cabin caught their attention. It sat alone on a slight hill with the trees set further back. The grass and wildflowers surrounded the clearing and Draco was sure that a spell kept them under control. It was made from stone with a chimney and only looked small from the outside. He knew if it was a magical home that it could be deceiving of what was inside.

"Seems an odd place to build a cabin," Potter remarked as they closed in on it.

"Not if you can portkey in and out," Draco reminded him. "Or floo or even apparation. Distance doesn't mean much when you can just appear on the front step."

"I suppose," Potter consented. "I still think like a muggle."

Draco snorted and stepped up to the front door and grabbed the handle. He felt the wards pass over him before the door opened under his hand. He stepped in and could tell that the place hadn't been used for a while by the dust and the musty smell.

"I'll start a fire," Potter offered. "If you want to take a shower first. I'm assuming there is a spell for hot water?"

"I hope so," Draco replied, dryly.

"You learn to wash quickly when it's only cold water," Potter said, casually.

"Speaking from experience?" Draco asked in interest.

"You could say that."

Draco waited for Potter to explain but he just made his way over to the fireplace. Draco gave a mental shrug as he headed to the bathroom and was happy to find hot water. He washed quickly and dressed in dry clothes from his bag, thankful for the repealing charm on the it. He hung up his clothes from the towel rail and left the bag in the bathroom for Potter. When he walked into the main room, Potter had the fire going. He had to admit that he had skills, since he would have started the fire without magic.

"Your turn, Potter." Draco stated.

"In a minute," Potter said as he added small pieces of wood to the fire. "I just have to build this up."

Draco wandered over to the mantle and looked down at the other boy. Potter looked up at him and Draco gave him a smile as he took in his shaggy, mess of hair plastered to his head.

"What?" Potter asked.

"Nothing," Draco replied easily.

"It's the hair," Potter grumbled as he reached up to his dark hair. "It's a curse, I tell you."

Draco chuckled and gave him a fond look and Potter frowned.

"More than just the hair?" Potter pressed and Draco shrugged a shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked instead and Potter grimaced.

"Not too good," Potter admitted with a sigh. "Should feel better after a shower and I can wash these scratches."

"What were you doing with Dumbledore?"

Potter got a faraway look on his face and Draco wished that he could take back the words. The other boy turned away and looked into the fire. Draco waited him out but he knew that he wasn't going to say any more.

"I'll see what's in the kitchen," Draco announced and Potter nodded.

"I think that I'll just have a shower and head to bed," Potter said without looking at him. "Assuming this place has one."

"There's a door to somewhere," Draco pointed out and Potter glanced over that way.

"Magical homes," Potter muttered. "Could lead to anywhere."

Draco gave a laugh as Potter grinned at him. Something settling between them.

xXx

Draco looked down at Potter curled up in the bed with one arm hanging over the side as he snored softly. He stepped closer and crouched down as he looked into Potter's sleeping face. He touched his fingers to the other man's forehead and could feel the heat there, even with the potions that Severus had left them. He slipped his hand down Potter's neck to his shoulder and took in the redness of the scratches and bite marks.

He touched on one of the marks and Potter shifted slightly. He was only under the sheet and Draco pulled on it slightly. He wasn't sure if he was relieved or not that he was wearing underwear as he uncovered him. Potter blinked his eyes open and looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Potter grumbled as he rubbed his face.

"Checking these marks," Draco replied evenly.

"Sure," Potter countered sarcastically and rolled onto his back. "You could just get in the bed."

"Is that your way of seducing me to your bed?" Draco questioned with a smirk.

Potter just groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. Draco laughed as he slipped his shirt over his head. He reached for his belt while Potter's eyes focused on him while he settled his hands behind his head. Draco slipped his pants down and stepped towards the bed. He knelt on the side and looked at Potter.

"I suppose that you want me to move?" Potter purred and Draco shivered at the tone.

Draco just slipped under the sheet and curled into Potter's side in answer. He felt an arm creep around his shoulders and draw him closer. His skin felt warmer than normal as he placed a leg over one of Potter's and an arm over his chest.

"I'm sure there's enough room," Draco replied and Potter chuckled.

"I guess you're right," Potter remarked as his hand brushed down Draco's back.

Draco settled in as Potter's hand wandered. He'd never thought, a year ago, that he would be in this situation. The fact that he was with Potter in this situation, even more so.

"Roll over," Potter whispered after a few minutes.

Draco frowned but did as Potter ordered and rolled onto his side. Potter shifted around behind him before slipping an arm over his chest and pulling him close to his body. He teased a leg between his and Draco could feel his naked skin against the other man's. He was hyper away of the feeling of Potter's arm over him and how much of his body that he could feel. He shifted further back and Potter kissed the back of his neck. A shiver ran down his spine at that move.

Draco tried to relax as another part of him took notice of the situation while Potter's breathing evened out. He touched on the hand on his stomach and could feel the roughness and the calluses on his knuckles. He grabbed a hold of his reactions as he settled back and closed his eyes and just tried to sleep.

xXx

Draco woke to the soft sounds of voices in the other room.

He was instantly awake as he grabbed his wand off the bedside table. He jumped out of the bed and rushed to the door and ripped it open. Just to see Remus Lupin seated next to Potter as they both glanced over at him from the chairs in the main room. He sighed in relief and lowered his wand. He blushed when he realised that he was only in his underwear and Potter gave him a smirk.

"Good morning, Mr Malfoy." Lupin greeted with a smile. "Severus sent me with some supplies and other things."

"Ah, good morning." Draco stuttered. "I'll be back in a minute."

Draco stepped back into the bedroom and placed his wand back down. He quickly dressed before stepping back out. He walked over to the lounge and sat down next to Potter. Their shoulders brushing each other. Lupin looked them over but Potter just leaned back next to him, without a word.

"I brought some newspapers as well," Lupin remarked. "Minerva has taken over the school for now but I don't think that will last. Your father, Draco, is already pushing for Severus to step into the Headmaster's position, which may work better for us."

"How's Severus?" Draco asked.

"Unsettled," Lupin replied. "We all knew that Albus's death was coming, but it's still a shock. Minerva isn't taking it well and the Ministry are asking questions about how Death Eaters were able to get into the school. So far, Severus's involvement has been kept under wraps. Bellatrix Lestrange is being held responsible for Albus's death."

"And our disappearance?" Draco inquired.

"We have hinted that Harry disappeared when the Death Eaters broke in," Lupin said with a smirk. "From reports, both the Ministry and the Death Eaters are blaming each other. Lucius has put forward that he withdrew you from the school due to it being 'unsecure and unsafe'."

"Covering his back," Draco remarked. "That was probably his plan after Dumbledore was killed any way."

"Yes," Lupin agreed. "No doubt, you would have been presented to You-know-who that night."

Draco shivered at the thought of being branded by that madman.

"What happens now?" Potter questioned. "Do we just hide here? What about the Horcruxes?"

Lupin sighed and looked at them from his armchair.

"We need you to stay here," Lupin told him. "For now, at least. I have left you two portkeys and two untraceable wands in case of an emergency but for now. We need to know that you are safe until everything has settled down. I'll need your wands as well so that they can't be tracked"

Potter surprised him by nodding and Draco got the feeling that Potter respected Lupin more than other adults in his life. He pulled out his wand and passed it over to the other man. They both looked at him and Draco sighed before pulling his own wand and holding it out. It felt strange to let the wand go but they were still armed in a way.

"What about the Black house?" Potter broached.

"Off limits at the moment," Lupin commented. "With the Order in and out, we can't trust you and Mr Malfoy being there. Draco's standing with the Order is still on unstable ground."

"Down side to being part of a dark family and a Malfoy," Draco drawled as he leaned back on the lounge.

"It does give us leverage with your father," Lupin added.

"I'm sure that he isn't in the good books with the Dark Lord at the moment," Potter mentioned with a smirk.

"And Severus would be," Draco said with a smirk. "I bet that is killing him."

Lupin looked between them as Potter gave him a matching smirk.

"Did Severus give you any potions for Potter?" Draco asked and Lupin frowned.

"You would have to look through the supplies that he gave me," Lupin replied and looked at Potter. "Are you okay?"

"Sure," Potter answered without a pause. "Malfoy is just worrying about nothing."

Draco looked at Potter sharply but he wasn't looking at him but at Lupin and an awkward silence fell. Lupin leaned forward in his chair and Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"I know that it's been hard this year, Harry." Lupin said softly. "Sirius's own stupidity led to his death."

"If that makes you feel better about what happened," Potter stated and Lupin reeled back. "Either way, he's still dead."

"Harry," Lupin tried to say.

"I don't want to talk about it," Potter cut in.

Lupin nodded and Draco had to give him credit for not pushing.

"I better be going," Lupin announced and gave Draco a nod. "Take care."

Lupin rose to his feet and Draco expected Potter to give the other man a hug or something but he stayed where he was beside him. Lupin gave them a small smile before leaving. Potter leaned forward on the lounge and cupped the back of his head. Draco didn't know what to do as he sat there. He placed his hand on Potter's back and rubbed it.

"Did Lupin bring your guitar?" Draco questioned after a few minutes and looked around.

"No," Potter replied and sat up. "He doesn't know about it."

"Really?" Draco asked in surprise. "Who does know about it?"

"You," Potter stated and looked at him. "If anyone else knew they didn't say anything."

"I could ask Severus to send it next time?" Draco offered.

"No," Potter said. "I know that it's safe where it is."

Draco nodded and picked up the first bag that Lupin had dropped off. They were mostly full of clothes and he was sure that Lupin had filled up the kitchen as well. Potter picked up the other bag and pawed through it until he came to the potion pouch with a letter wrapped around it that Severus had added.

"You can work out his writing," Potter grumbled and handed it over. "I can only pick out his insults on my assignments."

Draco snorted and opened the letter.

'Draco,

Everything is going to plan. Potter is to take potion one and two and if he keeps them down, give him potion three. Stay safe.'

Draco rolled the paper up and slipped out the three potions and handed two to Potter. He looked them over before sighing. He broke the seal on the first one and gulped it down. He grimaced at the taste before throwing back the second one.

"If you keep those down," Draco said mildly as Potter paled. "You are to take this one."

"God, I hate that man." Potter groaned as he held his head between his knees.

Draco just snorted and rubbed his back, until Potter held his hand out for the last potion and knocked that one back. Draco slipped the three empty potion vials away as Potter rested his head back on the lounge and closed his eyes. His eyes were drawn to the pale expanse of his throat and how soft the skin would be under his lips and he shifted.

The fact that they were now stuck in a small cabin for an unknown amount of time played on his mind. He didn't know if that would be torture or not as Potter swallowed before he opened his eyes and glanced at him.

"You have that look on your face," Potter muttered and Draco looked away.

"Just thinking," Draco said as he got to his feet. "I'll just pack these clothes away."

Draco could feel Potter's eyes burning into his back the whole way.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco soon learned that Potter could cook and had nightmares at night. Draco didn't ask about what and Potter didn't remark on the fact that they would wake curled up around the other or the fact that Draco would wake up with a hard on. Draco tried not to stare when Potter would chop up the wood for the fire and Potter wouldn't call him out when he caught him at it. They quickly learned which topics to broach and which ones to let go and he was surprised to find how easily they fell into living together.

Draco woke with a start then frowned when he didn't find Potter in the bed. He reached out but the other side was cold and it was still dark out. He pulled himself from the bed and snagged up his coat, the days may be getting warm but the nights were still cool. He walked into the main room then felt fear settle in his stomach when he didn't find Potter there either. Draco checked the bathroom before he headed to the front door. He shivered as he looked out at the dark forest and didn't know where to start.

"Potter!" Draco yelled.

No answer came back to him and he cursed. He walked around the cabin to where they kept the wood without any luck. He slipped back into the cabin and grabbed his wand and a torch. He walked back out the door and held the wand on his palm.

"Point me, Harry Potter." Draco intoned and watched the wand spin before it focused.

He set off with his torch out as he scanned the forest and followed his wand. He frowned when it led him towards the stream and his concern rose. Then his light fell on a dark-haired figure sprawled out on the ground. Draco dashed forward with fear in his gut.

"Harry," Draco gasped and fell to his knees before him.

He grabbed Potter's shoulder and pulled and he rolled limply onto his back. He was cold to the touch and was only wearing his long pants and a shirt. That wasn't the concerning part and what had Draco's heart racing. It was the blood down the side of his face. Draco quickly cupped his cold cheeks before he pulled a cloth from his pocket and dipped it into the stream beside him. He wiped his face down and frowned when he could tell that the blood came from the reddened scar on Potter's brow.

"Harry!" Draco snapped and tapped his cheek.

Potter didn't react and Draco felt for a pulse, it felt rapid and his breathing was a little quick. His skin felt cold as Draco looked around. He would need to use magic to get him back to the cabin. Draco pulled his wand and hesitated before giving it a flick as he cast the floating charm. Potter lifted up in the air limply and Draco quickly led him back to the cabin. He settled him down in front of the fireplace and looked over at the fire that Potter had built up earlier but hadn't lit. He picked up the matches and lit the paper in the middle of the pyramid of wood and it caught quickly.

Once he was sure that the fire wasn't going to go out. He rushed to the bedroom and pulled the blankets off the bed. He touched on Potter clothes and noticed that they were wet as well as cold. He paused briefly before stripping him down to his underwear and hung up his clothes. Potter started to shiver as Draco added another log to the fire. He settled the blankets around him but his shaking didn't subside. He looked at the curse scar and could see that it was still bleeding and frowned. Something had happened.

"Harry," Draco snapped and tapped his face. "Potter!"

The other boy didn't respond and Draco wasn't sure what he should do as he knelt there. He cursed before stripping off his own clothes and slipped under the blanket. He wrapped his arms around Potter, feeling his cold skin and shivered. He gently tangled his legs with Potter's and held him close. The fire warmed up the room quickly as the shaking in the man before him eased off. He could feel something settle in him as Potter stopped shaking and Draco ran his hand down the bare skin. The hard muscle under that skin as Draco kissed Potter's shoulder. The fear he'd felt at finding him sprawled out on the ground and bloody eased off.

"You'll be the death of me," Draco whispered and kissed that bare shoulder again.

xXx

"Malfoy."

Draco started awake with a snort with Potter in his arms. He shifted back and Potter glanced over his shoulder at him.

"What are we doing here?" Potter asked, hoarsely.

"You decided to take a late-night walk to the stream and something happened," Draco grumbled, still half asleep. "Care to explain what?"

Draco rolled onto his back and started slightly when Potter rolled over and curled into his side. Draco didn't say anything as Potter snaked an arm over him and let his head rest on his chest. He just took in the feeling since Harry wasn't normally the cuddling type.

"Felt like the _Imperio_," Potter muttered. "But not. Like a whispering in my ear."

"Saying what?" Draco asked as he tensed.

"Walk out the door," Potter replied.

"And when you did?"

"Just keep walking," Potter said, his voice far away. "Felt like a tug, pulling on me."

"Then what?"

"I started fighting against it then the pain started," Potter whispered. "I think it was the Dark Lord using the scar. Next thing I remember is waking up here. How did I end up here?"

"You were freezing when I found you," Draco picked up the story as he rested his hand on Potter's back. "I think you might have fallen in the stream."

"That might have been what snapped me out of it," Potter conceded before he looked up at him.

They were so close that Draco could easily close the distance between them and he felt his mouth go dry. He had been here before and with Potter's mostly naked body against his own skin, he was finding it hard to hold back as his body responded.

Potter then closed the distance this time and touched his lips to his. Draco pulled him closer as his lips opened under Potter's and teased him. He ran his hands down to his ass and grabbed him and Potter gasped. Draco took full advantage as he pushed his hips up and rubbed himself into the body above him. He then growled and rolled them.

Potter squeaked as he sprawled out his back and Draco took him in another kiss as he shifted to lay between his legs. This time it was Potter that grabbed his ass and Draco pulled back with a gasp. He looked down into those green eyes and gave him a grin.

"Bloody Slytherin," Potter cursed before sliding his fingers into Draco's hair and pulling him down.

Draco braced himself on his elbows as he kissed the man below him while one of Potter's hands wandered down his back and he shivered. He pulled back just far enough to kiss down Potter's neck and he turned his head to the side as he panted loudly. The only other sound was the fire crackling then Potter slipped his hand into his underwear and grabbed him. Draco groaned loudly and bucked forward as he nibbled up Potter's neck.

Potter arched his back and Draco could feel how hard he was as he pulled back and looked down. He rolled to the side and Potter quickened his pace on his cock as Draco grabbed his ass and pulled him closer. He bucked into Potter's hand as he got closer and slipped one hand into that shaggy hair. He drew Potter into a kiss just as he tipped over and came with a gasp. Potter tugged him a few more times before stilling, his hand still wrapped around him as Draco panted. He had his head resting against that hard chest as Potter panted.

He slowly looked up into those green eyes watching him, an unreadable expression on his face. He never thought he would get to this point and he realised that Potter still had his hand on him as he slowly played with his balls. Draco panted harshly as he rolled onto his back. Potter gave him a smirk that had him twitching and slowly hardening again. No one else could get him hard so quick as Potter fingers played with him as much as they did on his guitar.

Potter rolled onto him with one leg on either side of him as he drew his underwear down and Draco shifted slightly as he was exposed completely. The other man still had his underwear on and Draco could see that he was hard and there was a slight wetness from pre-come on the front.

"Did you want me," Draco tried to say but Potter shook his head.

Draco watched as Potter slid down his body then groaned when he went down on him. Taking him into his mouth and Draco had to stop himself from bucking up. Potter grabbed his hip in one hand as the other found his balls. Draco held on as long as he could as Potter swirled his tongue around him and brought him close before pulling back. Draco groaned at the sight and feeling as the pleasure built.

"Harry," Draco gasped and Potter quickly pulled back.

He looked up briefly before curling his hand around him and slid his hand up his cock then down and Draco was coming hard. When he came back to himself, he noticed Potter watching him again and he shifted. The man had made him come twice and Draco was sure that he hadn't come at all. Draco sat up and closed the distance between them. He slipped his hand into his underwear and grabbed him.

"On your back," Draco whispered and Potter complied.

Potter lay out before him and Draco laid along his side as he slipped his hand back around him. Potter was larger than him, was the first thing that he noticed. Both in length and width as he stroked him. He took Potter in a kiss as his other hand tangled in his hair and Potter bucked up into him. He knew that the other man was close as he hardened even more and Draco wasn't sure that he wanted to bottom as he kept teasing him. Potter pulled back from the kiss with a gasp as he came and Draco just kept sliding his hand up and down as he panted. The smell of sex on the air as Draco watched Potter as he looked at him with half closed eyes.

Draco wasn't sure what would happen now as Potter just lifted up his hand. He flicked his wrist and Draco felt the sticky feeling on his hand and body disappear. He started at that casually use of wandless magic. Then tensed at what that meant as he realised that Potter had given head before and had known what he was doing. He felt a touch of jealousy at that realisation.

"You've done that before," Draco said, his voice strained.

Potter just laid on his back and looked at him and Draco felt foolish for his words.

"You mean they don't have orgies down in the dungeons?" Potter drawled as his hand ran down Draco's back. "Saturday nights in Slytherin common room?"

Draco laughed as Potter gave him a lopsided grin.

"Apparently Saturday nights in the Gryffindor tower were more interesting," Draco countered.

"Wouldn't know," Harry replied. "Can't say that I spent much time there this year."

They settled into silence with just the sounds of the fire and he glanced over. It was burning low and he slipped from the blankets and placed a couple more logs onto the embers. He turned to find Potter's eyes roaming over him. He gave him a smirk and Potter held up the blanket in invitation.

"You know that there is a bed," Draco sniffed as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm happy here," Potter replied evenly. "Beds are too soft."

Draco frowned at those words, he didn't know much about Potter's home life, beyond what Severus had told him. He was starting to get an inkling that it wasn't a happy one. He must have stood there too long for Potter started to lower the blanket and his eyes became guarded.

"You can use the bed," Potter said into the silence. "I'm happy here."

"Do you feel sick?" Draco asked as he crept back to him.

"A little," Potter admitted.

Draco placed the back of his hand to Potter's forehead, ignoring the dried blood. He felt a little hot as the other man gave him an exasperated look.

"You have blood on your forehead," Draco commented. "Do you want me to get you a wash cloth?"

"Just get under the covers, Draco."

Draco paused at the use of his first name before giving him a grin and did just that.

xXx

Draco woke slowly to the feeling of Potter curled along his back and their legs tangled together. The fire had burnt down and soft light was filtering into the room as Draco took in the feeling of his naked skin against Potter's. It was a little jarring since he was used to some type of clothing between them. What they had done last night came back to him and he felt himself harden and yet felt satisfied at the same time.

His thoughts then turned another way as he recalled Potter's words and how he'd found him. He didn't want to think about what would have happened if he hadn't woken when he had. Potter shifted behind him and muttered in his sleep. The other man didn't sleep well. Draco had worked that out within the first couple of nights they'd slept in the same space.

Draco yawned and gently untangled himself until Potter tightened his hold and pulled him back. Draco squeaked as he was tugged back against that hard chest and a kiss was placed on the back of his neck. Draco shivered at that and Potter chuckled before releasing him.

"Morning," Potter muttered and rolled onto his back.

Draco made it to his feet and stretched his back. He felt a little stiff from sleeping on the floor. He looked down at Potter and the man gave him a lazy grin and Draco shifted.

"Stop giving me bedroom eyes," Draco snapped, without thinking.

"Ha!" Potter laughed and folded his arms behind his head. "I'm not some fourteen-year-old girl."

"I'm going to have a shower," Draco grumbled.

It was too early in the morning to have debates with Potter.

"Do you want help?" Potter offered and Draco almost tripped. "What's the matter, Malfoy? Too straight forward for you?"

Draco turned on the other man and Potter gave him a smirk before getting to his feet. Draco's eyes took in the sight of him. From his broad shoulders and hard chest. He had the body of a man that worked out, even if he was on the shorter side, with lean legs and a slim waist. His shaggy black hair gave him a rugged look which was offset by the red scar and dried blood. He had a sprinkling of dark hair on his chest and down to his groin and unlike others Draco had been with. He didn't shave around his genitals but did keep it trim.

Draco noticed Potter's eyes taking him in as well as he slinked towards him with smooth steps. He felt hunger run through him at that grace as Potter stopped before him. He then reached out and cupped him and Draco tensed.

"You shave," Potter commented as his fingers wandered.

"And you don't," Draco drawled, as if he wasn't being fondled.

Potter released him and that guarded look was back, Draco frowned at that.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Potter asked.

"No," Draco replied. "Just different."

"Do you mind if I have a shower first then?"

Draco stepped to the side and waved a hand towards the bathroom.

"You look like you need it," Draco drawled. "With the dried blood and all."

Potter quirked a smile and walked past him. Draco's eyes caught on his taunt ass then his eyes wander up…he froze.

"Harry," Draco whispered.

Potter turned back to him with a frown.

"What?" Potter questioned.

"Your back," Draco uttered, feeling a chill in his stomach.

"My-ah," Potter stated to say then he closed off completely.

Draco sucked in a breath when he felt and saw the cold look in his eyes. He hadn't realised last night when he felt the skin of Potter's back and the way his fingers had skipped slightly.

"That is personal to me," Potter said coldly. "I don't want to talk about it."

Draco nodded since he couldn't have said anything through the lump in his throat. Potter turned back towards the bathroom and Draco took in the scaring on his back. He would guess that it had been made by a belt and spoke loudly of Potter's home life. He swallowed hard as the other man disappeared into the other room. He couldn't shake that image from his mind.


End file.
